Porque El hielo al igual que el fuego , quema
by ulquihime49
Summary: Según las lecciónes de físisca y química el hielo se derrite con el fuego ,y si no el hielo apaga el fuego , pero... ¿Y si el fuego no derrite el hielo? ¿Y si el hielo no consume al fuego ? Entonces... ¿Qué pasaría si Orihime es el fuego y Ulquiorra es el hielo? ¿Y Grimmjow? ¿Y si Grimmjow fuera el viento que reaviva el fuego , y la brisa tropical enemiga del hielo?
1. Chapter 1

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO CREADOR DEL ANIME DEL QUE HAGO LA HISTORIA : BLEACH**_

Es mi primer fanfic así que porfa sean buenos , se que les costará porque posiblemente quede horrible( T_T)

Bueno y sin enrrollarme más espero que os guste heced reviews , comentarios y acepto críticas constructivas , solo constructiva , no dañinas .Bye

^-^ disfruten.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Prólogo : Dos años

_**Los poderes de Kurosaki-kun porfin han vuelto gracias a la ayuda de Urahara-san , Kurosaki Ishin-san y del Gotei 13 , Kuchiki-san fue la encargada de hacer el ritual .**_

_**Parece mentira pero hace dos años de mi secuestro a manos del ex-capitan del quinto escuadrón Sõsuke Aizen , hace dos años desde que Kurosaki-kun perdió sus poderes como Shinigami los cuales ahora han vuelto , han sido dos años en los que he seguido estando enamorada del mismo chico ; Kurosaki Ichigo -kun ... Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo , en dos años mi vida ha dado un giro de 360º , he ayudado más al equipo , me había convertido en uno de los eslabones más importantes , me he vuelto más fuerte de lo que era antes ,claro que en dos años pasan muchas cosas , cosas como ... Cosas como ...**_

**_En estos dos años nada había cambiado ,aún sigo representando una carga para los demás , lo único que hago es curar las heridas que yo misma les causo por mi falta de fuerza . Como siempre me lo agradecen con halagos , halagos que no van a ninguna parte y que solo me hacen parecer más patética de lo que soy ,o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba … Hasta hoy._**

**_Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en Hueco Mundo y en sus habitantes , sobre todo en uno ;Ulquiorra Cifer ,aquel que fue el dueño de mi mente durante mi cautiverio , aquel que hizo realidad mis peores pesadillas , aquel que aniquiló cualquier esperanza de que un caballero de armadura brillante viniera a rescatarme, aquel que cada día que pasaba aniquilaba cualquier rastro de voluntad que aún quedara , aquel que era llamado el cuarto espada y también el elegido por Aizen, aquel que intentó matar a Kurosaki-kun en varias ocasiones ,aquel que era frío como el hielo , aquel que era el dueño de las orbes más penetrantes que hubiera podido ver jamás , aquel que era el dueño de una mirada triste , aquel que me pedía saber sobre el corazón , aquel que negaba la existencia de éste pero también fue aquel que en el último momento comprendió lo que era y con la mirada perdida intentado olvidarlo todo lo reconoció , pero sobre todo aquel que con la mirada gélida me preguntaba cada vez que podía si le temía , pero …No podía temerle porque sus ojos reflejaban toda la tristeza del ser humano , porque de cada uno de sus ojos salía una línea verde que simulaba una lágrima y gritaba por atención , porque a pesar de todo el dolor que pasé , si él no hubiera estado allí , tal vez y solo tal vez yo no sería quien soy ahora ._**

**_Ahora todo aquello estaba olvidado , de nada servía recordar el pasado cuando este solo representaba caos ,ahora me estoy centrando en Kurosaki-kun , el hombre del que aún estoy enamorada , aquel al que hice daño por culpa de cierto usuario del Fullbring , ahora solo quiero apoyarlo en cualquier cosa que necesite aunque eso signifique olvidar quien soy._**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-O-ooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y como prometí ya lo edité espero que esta vez esté mejor y gracias por su apoyo. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE NOMBRE EN ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO, CREADOR DEL ANIME DEL CUAN HAGO UNA HISTORIA ;BLEACH.**

Este es el primer capitulo oficial sobre este fic y…¡Espero que les guste!

Dejen sus comentarios/reviews y con mucho gusto las leeré , gracias por todo su apoyo

Y sin enrollarme más aquí está ¡El primer capítulo de mi fanfic! Disfruten ^-^

ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooo

_**Capítulo 1 : Como el aleteo de una Mariposa**_

_**-¡Orihime – chan! – Sentí como alguien me llamaba y que al girarme me tapaba los ojos .**_

_**-Orihime – chan nee* , ¿Quién soy?**_

_**-Eres ... ¡Chizuri - chan! ¿Nee?**_

_**-¡Tsugoi!* Orihime – chan –Fue apartando poco a poco las manos de mis ojos hasta que la ví , parecía como si estuviera enferma … Mentalmente . Sus ojos estaban en blanco y sus manos se movían de forma vertiginosa como si estuviera tocando un piano , lo malo … Es que se dirigen hacia mí.**_

_**-¡Korra!* - Como de la nada apareció Tatsuki –chan pateándole la cara a la pobre Chizuru-chan …Me pregunto ¿Por qué cada vez que Chizuru-chan pone esa cara aparece Tatsuki-chan y le patea la cara? ¿Será que se saludan así? ¡Sí! Ha de ser eso .**_

_**-Inoue –san - Volteé para ver quién me llamaba. - ¿Podrías ayudarme? Estos libros son realmente pesados . – Era Ishida –Kun , con una pila de libros gigante que le impedía ver correctamente , era gracioso ver como casi tiene que hacer acrobacias para que no se le cayeran los libros.**_

_**-Hai* Ishida – kun - Me giré viendo como Tatsuki-chan aún seguía pateando a Chizuru –chan mientras se limitaba a llorar y a levantar una mano en mi dirección , si no hubiera sido Chizuru-chan seguramente hubiera pensado que me estaba pidiendo ayuda , pero era Chizuru-chan y Tatsuki-chan y ella se llevan muy bien …. ¡Ya sé! ¿Sería que me estaba saludando? ¡Claro , eso tenía que ser! Yo también la saludé y en ese momento Tatsuki-chan enterró la cabeza de Chizuru– chan en el piso y ésta bajó la mano de inmediato , pensé que era raro pero no le dí importancia .**_

_**-¡Que se diviertan chicas! – Tastsuki –chan me regaló una gran sonrisa mientras que Chizuru-chan parecía querer volver a saludarme, igualmente lo volvía a hacer y fui a ayudar a Ishida-kun mientras veía como Tatsuki-chan volvía a aplastarle la cara contra el piso .**_

_**-Inoue-san no cree que debería de ayudar a Chizuru-chan parece que está en problemas – Cogí varios libros y le aclaré porque no debía de ayudarla.**_

_**-Ishida –kun ¿Pero es que no ves lo bien que se lo están pasando? – Le regalé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me miró un poco confundido.**_

_**-Inoue –san la única que sonríe es Tatsuki–san – Con cuidado se ajustó las gafas y detalló – Bueno … La verdad es que la cara de Chizuru-san está tan enterrada en el piso que no veo si sonríe o no .**_

_**-Isida-kun , esta es su forma particular de expresarse su afecto - Confesé dándole a entender que por muchas vueltas que le diera nunca daría tantas como ya le había dado yo , y aún seguía sin comprenderlo. –Bueno ¿A dónde hay que llevar estos libros? – Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera olvidarse de lo que pensaba y nos dirigimos al aula del profesorado.**_

_**-Inoue-san gracias por su ayuda**_

_**-De nada Ishida-kun- Nos despedimos y yo me dirigí al aula a por mi maletín, al llegar la puerta estaba abierta por lo que pensé que había alguien dentro… Extrañamente no había nadie , por lo que cogí mi maletín y me dispuse a irme , pero mientras me encaminaba hacía la salida desde la ventana se coló una sombra ,que por supuesto no era mía y que se dibujó en la puerta del aula , instintivamente me giré pero no vi a nadie.**_

_**-Uff … Debí de haber hecho caso a Tatsuki-chan cuando me dijo que no me comiera el curry con chocolate , arándanos y frejoles de por la mañana –Me llevé una mano en forma de puño a la cabeza en forma de regañina mental y la golpeé suavemente.**_

_**-san -Inoue ¿Ha visto a Ichigo? **_

_**- ¿A Kurosaki-kun? No , no le he visto pensé que estaría contigo – Es verdad , ya lo había estado pensando durante todo el día , Kurosaki-kun había faltado una vez más y esta vez igual que las anteriores yo no estaba presente – Sado-kun ¿Has preguntado ya a Kuchiki-san? Posiblemente le saltara la alarma del móvil por culpa de un Hollow y se llevó a Kurosaki – kun con ella ¿No te parece?**_

_**-Es verdad Inoue–san , gracias .-Como siempre no habla mucho y tan pronto como vino se fue.**_

_**-Ahh… Que se le va a hacer **_

_**Al salir del colegio sonreí viendo la puesta de sol – Tan bella como siempre verdad- Le sonreí al sol y cuál fue mi sorpresa que al abrir y cerrar los ojos en vez de ver un sol teñido por colores cálidos lo que vi fue una luna bañada en la oscuridad , y escuché su voz , escuché su pregunta "¿Tienes miedo mujer?" y escuché la respuesta "No" . Dí un brusco cabeceo hacia a ambos lados negando lo que acababa de ver.**_

_**Cuando pestañeé de nuevo todo estaba igual que antes – Definitivamente si Tatsuki-chan me dice que no me coma algo , a partir de ahora la haré caso sin dudarlo.**_

_**Y sin más comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa ya que hoy no tenía trabajo y estuve pensando en Kurosaki – kun ,en Kuchiki-san , en Ishida-kun y en Sado –kun ellos siempre me apoyaban pero cada vez que yo aparecía ellos terminaban heridos. A medio camino el viento azotó con brusquedad y mi pelo quedó hecho una maraña con las manos me ayudé a colocarlo de nuevo en sus sitio y al mirar hacía el cielo una figura de un hombre me sobrevoló , se paró a un par de metros de mi y giró la cabeza pero no le conseguí ver .**_

_**Me quedé sin palabras cuando desapareció ante mis ojos con un "Keh" y como si de un fantasma de hubiera tratado y en su lugar vi un pájaro , yo sé que tengo mucha imaginación pero a tanto no llego debía de haber una razón detrás de todo lo que me había pasado después de comer el curry de por la mañana .**_

_**Salí corriendo de ese lugar y llegué a mi casa, una vez allí cerré las ventanas , bajé las persianas , y le puse todos los seguros posibles a la puerta y … Me fui a duchar para tranquilizarme , al acabar me sentía como nueva pero tenía hambre así que tomé una comida normal como las que come Tatsuki-chan arroz con soja , estaba asqueroso pero hice un esfuerzo por el bienestar de mi mente más que nada , después de ver un poco la tele me sentí cansada por lo que me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama y desde esta ví que la luna estaba en lo más alto y así caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo . **_

_**Pero …¡Si yo había bajado todas las persianas! ¿Como era que podía ver la luna?**_

_**-Princesita… Cuanto tiempo sin verte.**_

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

*¿Ne? = ¿Verdad?

*Tsugoi= Impresionante

* Hai = Si

Espero que os haya gustado ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA_**

_Agradecimientos a :_

_Nataly : Jajajaja . Debo de admitir que al principio es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a los nombres pero después ya te terminan pareciendo hasta normales._

_gatito LOL : La verdad es que no solo Grimmjow la llamaba princesita sino que también la llamaba así Nnoitra ¿Quién de los dos será? jejeje ._

_Gracias por comentar y te aseguro que este fic va a estar lleno de sorpresas ._

_Chuuuchu : Muchas gracias! _

**_Capitulo 2 : La tortuosa incertidumbre_**

**_Me desperté tan pronto como sonó el despertador , lo apagué y como cada día empecé mi rutina : me duché , desayuné me lavé los dientes e hice la cama._**

**_Antes de salir de casa cogí mi maletín y me aseguré de que estuviera todo en él , miré el móvil con la esperanza de que alguien me necesitara, pero no al parecer no le iba a hacer falta a nadie …De nuevo._**

**_-Orihime vamos a llegar tarde - Era la voz de Tatsuki –chan llamándome desde el otro lado de la puerta de entrada._**

**_-Ahora mismo salgo Tatsuki-chan -Me miré por última vez en el espejo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera correcto , cogí mis horquillas y sonreí mientras me arreglaba el pelo , a continuación salía por la puerta para ir con Tatsuki-chan al instituto._**

**_Pasamos un rato en que no podíamos parar de hablar y reírnos por cualquier cosa hasta llegamos al instituto._**

**_-Ohayo* ¡O-ri-hi-me-chan! –Era Chizuru-chan que se acercaba a mi para darme los buenos días , yo la sonreí y la saludé con la mano._**

**_-Ohayo Chizuru-chan _**

**_-Ohayo … Chizuru – Aún no sé porque pero desde que Tatsuki-chan apareció con un aura negra Chizuru-chan cambió su semblante de uno rebosante de alegría a uno temeroso de cualquier reacción que Tatsuki-chan hiciera y mientas ésta se acercaba a Chizuru-chan esta reculaba negando todo el rato tanto con las manos como con la cabeza ladeándola hacia los lados , hasta quedó con la pared y se quedó estática en ésta mientas Tatsuki-chan se acercaba cada vez más a ella . Que tímida es Chizuru-chan con Tatsuki-chan con lo que la quiere ella y las sonreí a ambas ._**

**_-Orihime ¿Porqué no te adelantas a clase mientras yo saludo correctamente a Chizuru-chan? _**

**_-Claro , las espero en el aula –Me marché sonriente mientras que a Chizuru-chan le caían goterones de sudor por la frente , hay que ver lo nerviosa que se pone frente a Tatsuki-chan._**

**_Mientras caminaba hacia el aula observé como la mayoría de los chicos me sonreían mientras que otros me miraban de una forma extraña desde mi punto de vista , ya que por ahora no soy comestible que yo sepa ._**

**_-Ohayo minna – Saludé a todos en la clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras buscaba a Kurosaki-kun con la mirada hasta que le encontré y me acerqué para hablar con él ._**

**_-Ohayo Kurosaki-kun _**

**_-Ohayo Inoue - ¡Dios! Que forma tan sexy de saludarme ._**

**_-Inoue ¿Te pasa algo? _**

**_-Eh no que va Kurosaki –kun –Negué con ambas manos para que me creyera –Kurosaki-kun ¿Pasó algo ayer? Digo , como que no viniste a clase… - Se me quedó por un tiempo mirando hasta que contestó a mi pregunta._**

**_-Ah eso , no te preocupes era un simple Hollow a Rukia y a mi nos fue muy fácil acabar con él ._**

**_-Ah vale jejeje bueno ya voy a sentarme , adiós Kurosaki-kun._**

**_Ni tan siquiera me devolvió la mirada , cuando llegué a mi asiento me desplomé derrumbada sobre la silla mientras con mis brazos tapaba mi cabeza . Había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para preguntarme por lo que pasó ayer y más sentir que me respondía a la pregunta sentí como si estuviera intentando evadirla._**

**_Me pasé el resto de las clases distraída hasta la hora del recreo en que en vez de esperar a mis amigas decidí salir a pasear yo sola , me senté a los pies de un árbol esperando a que el timbre tocara y así poder hacer tiempo para aclarar mis ideas. Cuando quedaba poco para que tocara el timbre me levanté para ir a clase pero Ishida-kun me llamó desde una esquina del patio donde seguramente nadie le vería._**

**_-Psss … Inoue –san - Me hizo una seña y me acerqué - Ven , hay algo importante que has de saber –Fui disimuladamente donde él estaba._**

**_-¿Que pasa Ishida –san?_**

**_-Verás Inoue-san Kurosaki no sabe como decirte esto … Bueno digamos que más bien prefiere ocultártelo – Suspiró y retomó fuerzas – Cuando hoy le preguntaste a Kurosaki sobre lo que pasó ayer él te mintió …_**

**_-Que kurosaki –kun … ¿Me ha mentido? – Estaba completamente confundida y anhelaba respuestas._**

**_-Inoue –san no es lo que tú estás pensando , él lo único que quiere es no hacerte daño – Le miré desconcertada y dudosa de la veracidad de sus palabras – Deja que te explique , últimamente en Karakura han aparecido unos reaitsu* muy sospechosos y Kurosaki junto con Kuchiki-san han estado investigando tanto la causa de éste fenómeno como su naturaleza…_**

**_-¿Y han encontrado algo? –Cada vez estaba más nerviosa , toda esta situación me daba mala espina._**

**_-No , desgraciadamente aún no podemos estar seguros de que se trata … De lo único de lo que estamos seguros es de que son realmente fuertes , Inoue-san si te digo esto es para que estés alerta sobre cualquier hecho sospechoso que veas y para que si notas algo fuera de lo normal me lo vengas a comunicar. Pero Inoue-san bajo ningún concepto puede decirle a Kurosaki nada , ya que él quiere protegerte de todo este lío y nos hizo prometer a todos que pasara lo que pasara no te haríamos partícipes . –Me tomé un tiempo ordenando mis ideas y acordándome de las sombras que había visto el día anterior , pero antes de decirles nada primero tengo que asegurarme de que fue exactamente lo que vi ._**

**_-De acuerdo Ishida-kun ._**

**_-Gracias Inoue-san_**

**_Después de esto nos encaminamos a clase nada más que sonó el timbre . Las clases transurrieron como siempre , lo único diferente es que en vez de estar concentrada en lo que decía el profesor yo estaba sumida en lo más profundo de mis pensamiento mientras observaba el tiempo pasar como si de una cuenta regresiva se tratara ._**

**_Y así llegó el fin de las clases y me despedí de todos rápido ya que hoy tenía trabajo .Mientras llegaba al trabajo tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba siguiendo y cuando me giré noté su reiatsu…_**

**_-¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Eres tú? – En ese momento la figura del anteriormente nombrado tomaba forma y salía a la luz ._**

**_-Valla Inoue nunca pensé que fueras a ser tan perceptiva – Se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí como si de mi polo opuesto se tratara ._**

**_-Kurosaki-kun dime la verdad ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Me miró sorprendido como si no se esperara esa pregunta._**

**_-Inoue , yo-Se tardó un tiempo en contestar y respiró audiblemente-Aún es muy pronto para que te diga nada concreto – Se veía abatido ,cogí fuerza de donde ni tan siquiera yo sabía que tenía y le sonreí._**

**_-Kurosaki-kun , no tienes porque forzarte a decir nada si no quieres , yo lo comprendo ._**

**_-Gracias Inoue – Al ver como me soreía pensé que todo el esfuerzo que hice por no presionarlo había valido la pena._**

**_Al fin llegué al trabajo y despejé mi mente en un intento por rendir en mi trabajo como siempre . Cuando llegue a mi casa lo único que pude hacer fue ducharme y meterme en la cama estaba completamente agotada , ni tan siquiera me sequé el pelo polo me tiré sobre la cama sin taparme con las mantas solo con la protección me mi pijama, desvié mi mirada de la almohada a la luna y me acordé de Hueco Mundo._**

**_-Parece que eres tan brillante en el mundo humano como en el de los Hollow-Me fui quedando dormida poco a poco mientras que unas últimas palabras__ salían de mi boca – Eso está bien así por lo menos tengo una prueba de que todo fue real._**

**_Volvía a estar una vez más en Hueco Mundo , volvía a estar una vez más confinada en esa cárcel blanca llamada Las Noches , volvía a estar una vez más sola en mi habitación vislumbrando la luna , la pálida y brillante luna , volvía al epicentro de mis delirios , volvía a tener una ventana con encargada de enjaular mi libertad._**

**_El tiempo en que yo viví en Hueco Mundo era un ave con las alas cortadas al cual mediante los barrotes de su jaula le dejaban ver lo que era la libertad , lo que era su libertad, una libertad siempre vigilada…_**

**_¡Un momento yo tenía un guardián! _**

**_-Mujer -No podía ser …Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza ¿Era él? ¿Realmente podía ser él?_**

**_-Mujer – Una segunda llamada… Quería verle , quería saber si realmente se trataba de él pero , mi cuerpo no me respondía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora? ¿Por qué no podía moverme? Yo , tenía…_**

**_-¿Me tienes miedo mujer? – Ante eso mi cuerpo reaccionó y al fin pude girarme para verle , pero …Ya no estaba_**

**_-¡No! _**

_**Ohayo* = Buenos días**_

_**Bueno y aquí está el segundo capítulo , seguramente subiré los capítulos cada dos días (Más o menos).**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando la historia ^-^ y si es así dejad comentarios/reviews y ponerla en favoritos porfa T_T **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a : Nataly , Chuchuu y yuli2401 .**_

_**Siento haber tardado un día más en subirlo pero no me quedaba el fic a mi gusto , hasta ahora y por eso lo subo **_

_**Espero que os guste :)**_

_**Capítulo 3 : La esperanza lleva a la desesperación**_

_**Me desperté empapada en sudor a mitad de la noche , gritándole a la nada y llorando por un fantasma que revivía desde las paredes más escondidas y remotamente iluminadas de mi corazón , me cogí la cabeza con ambas manos mientras le gritaba a la nada y mientras la nada me ignoraba , esa nada a la que me refería no tenía otro nombre que no fuera Ulquiorra , Ulquiorra Cifer.**_

_**-Esto no puede ser , el murió ¡Murió en frente de mí! - Mi cerebro me decía que me equivocaba , pero desde alguna parte de mi corazón se escuchaban palabras de esperanza , palabras en las que comenzaba a creer.**_

_**Pasaron varios días, en el sueño , la mayor parte del tiempo solo soy una espectadora , y es ahí donde puedo observar las reacciones que tuve en aquel entonces , es en el último momento en que recobro la conciencia y puedo decir algo , el sueño se convierte en la conciencia que no he querido escuchar hasta ahora, y de nuevo caigo rendida en un profundo sueño o tal vez debería de llamarlo pesadilla:**_

_**Otra vez estoy en Hueco Mundo , pero… Hay algo diferente en esta pesadilla , no es como en las otras ocasiones , ahora puedo hablar y no solo observar.**_

_**Kurosaki –kun y Ulquiorra están peleando en la torre, Ishida me está hablando , pero no le escucho , esos orbes verdes captan toda mi atención .Un momento después Kurosaki-kun y Ulquiorra están fuera , en el techo de Las Noches.**_

_**-Ishida-kun debo de ir , se que algo malo va a pasar , tienes que llevarme – Estaba desesperada , sentía como mi pecho se estremecía con cada segundo que pasaba .**_

_**-Inoue-san , no puedes cambiar las normas del juego , esto es tu peor pesadilla por lo tanto tu solo puedes ser la espectadora .**_

_**-¿Q- que estás diciendo Ishida-kun? – No podía entender nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?**_

_**-No soy Ishida , soy tu conciencia tomando forma, cuando Kurosaki y Ulquiorra pelearon tú estabas aterrada por subir , al principio decidiste estar aquí porque tenías miedo , dentro de Las Noches estabas protegida o eso pensabas hasta que sentiste que el reiatsu de Kurosaki cambiaba , entonces rogaste por subir .La persona encargada de que tu cumplas las reglas soy yo – No pensaba quedarme parada hasta que todo ocurriera y fuera según sus planes .**_

_**-**__**Santen Kesshun – Si no recuerdo mal , cuando Kurosaki-kun cayó muerto pude usarlo para cogerlo , así que a mi también me puede elevar.-Lo siento Inoue-san pero aún no puedo dejar que suba - El silencio reinó por un instante , hasta que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza .**_

_**-Ishida –kun por favor necesito subir ahora –Y sin medir palabra subimos donde la batalla estaba llegando a su fin.**_

_**-Mujer , llegas justo a tiempo para ver como todas tus esperanzas son destruidas de golpe.**_

_**-No , no …¡Para , esto no debería de volver a suceder! –Boom … Ese fue el único sonido presente en mi mente mientras veía como el cuerpo de Kurosaki-kun era arrojado al suelo.**_

_**-¡KUROSAKI-KUN! – Corrí a socorrerlo- Santen Kesshun **_

_**-Muejer , está muerto ya no puedes hacer nada por él – Esto no debía de volver a pasar¡Esto no debería de estar pasando!**_

_**-Inoue-san tu cura a Kurosaki , yo me encargaré de él .-Veía desde un segundo plano como todo volvía pasar de acuerdo a los hechos , Ishida-kun contra Ulquiorra , Kurosaki-kun muerto en el suelo y yo intentando inútilmente resucitarlo.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se siente el ver todos tu errores por segunda vez?**_

_**-¿Quién eres? – Miré a una sobra borrosa , negra como el carbón sin forma aparentemente.**_

_**-Ya te lo he dicho antes , soy tu conciencia. Yo represento todo aquello que has querido negar , pero sobre todo soy todo lo que tus remordimientos han creado , soy la oscuridad que hay en tu corazón .**_

_**-Pero , eso no puede … - Algo interrumpió todos pensamiento lógico en mi mente , esta era la parte en la que yo llamaba a Kurosaki-kun desesperada porque Ulquiorra iba a matar a Ishida-kun. - ¡NO , PARA NO LE LLAMES!-Golpeaba incansablemente el muro invisible que me convertía en la espectadora.**_

_**-Es inútil el muro no se va a romper .**_

_**-¿P-PORQUE HACES ESTO? **_

_**-Quiero que veas tus errores y los reconozcas , quiero …Quiero darte la oportunidad de saber que hubiera pasado si la vida te hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad.**_

_**-No entiendo…**_

_**-Es muy sencillo en este momento Kurosaki se está combirtiendo en un Vasto Lorde , tu deber es o bien dejar que la historia siga su cuso , o por el contrario en esta segunda oportunidad que te estoy dando , cambiarlo todo .Quiero advertirte que esto solo es un suño pero es un sueo que tu deseabas tener , es el deseo que se esconde en lo más profundo de tu corazón , y ahora ve y cumple tu deseo …**_

_**-E – espera porfavor … - Ya era demasiado tarde …Había desaparecido y ahora volvía a estar en el campo de batalla viendo como Ulquiorra intentaba atacar en vano a Kurosaki-kun y como este daba en el blanco cada vez que daba un golpe .**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , para , ya está bien , no hace falta que sigas –No me escuchaba sus ojos estaban vacíos , no había vida en él , solo era un muñeco controlado por la ira.**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun déjale en paz , le vas a matar ¡KUROSAKI-KUN DESPIERTA! – Con un chillido de parte de Kurosaki-kun me mandó volando a dónde Ishida-kun estaba.**_

_**-Inou-san en que estábas pensado mandando a Kurosaki que no mate a Ulquiorra , si no le mata los que moriremos seremos nosotros.**_

_**-Pero Ishida-kun …**_

_**-Inou-san no intentes intervenir , ahora mismo a mi lado es dónde más segura estás .**_

_**No pude decir nada , todo pasó tan rápido que cuando me quise dar cuenta Ulquiorra estaba tendido en el suelo y Kurosaki-kun intentaba rematarlo hasta que apareció Ishida-kun, el cual se llevó una estocada certera en el estómago de la Zampakuto de Kurosaki-kun .**_

_**-ISHIDA-KUN , Kuosaki-kun , para , dejalo ya , nos vas a matar . – Kurosaki-kun empezó a decirme que me hiba a proteger y derrepente Ulquiorras e regeneró haciendo que Kurosaki-kun volviera a la normalidad , esta vez ya sabía lo que hiba a pasar por lo que intenté curar a Ishida-kun hasta que se despertó Kurosaki-kun . Entonces antes de lo esperado Ulquiorra habló:**_

_**-Mujer ¿Me tienes miedo? – Esa era la maldita pregunta que me había estado torturando los últimos dos años .**_

_**-¡NO , NO TE TENGO MIEDO!-Todos abrieron los ojos al ver que lloraba e intentaba alcanzarle.**_

_**-Inoue ¿Qué haces? Te va a matar **_

_**-¡No! El nunca me mataría **_

_**-Mujer , creo que ya entiendo lo que es el corazón , es una pena que cuando empiezo a interesarme por vosotros , los humanos todo acabe .-Me zafé del agarre de Kurosaki-kun en intenté alcanzar su mano pero cuando porfín la alcanzaba empezó a desvanecerse .**_

_**-¡No! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar de nuevo? ¿Por qué me tienes que dejar de nuevo como la mala de la película ¿ ¿Por qué siento que todo es mi culpa? **_

_**-Mujer … - Ulquiorra tenía un deje de tristeza a lo largo de su rostro **_

_**-**_**S****ō****ten Kisshun , con esto evitaré que te conviertas en cenizas – Por un momento me ilusioné pensando en que al menos en este sueño podría dejarle con vida**

**-Mujer … Gracias – Sonrió levemente acompañando el gesto de gratitud , nunca le había visto dar las gracias a nadie que no fuera Aizen , pero nunca le había visto sonreir a nadie por lo que emocionada le correspondí el gesto .**

**-Orihime Inoue … **

**-¿Eh? – Al momento ví como detrás de mí se creaba una garganta en la que era arrojada fundiéndome con la oscuridad **

**-Adiós **

**-¡ULQUIORRA!**

**En un principio hiba a haber escrito más pero no quedaba bien así que lo borré , pero no os preocupéis que ya tengo todo para el siguente capítulo.**

**Espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y que igualmente le déis a favoritos y sigas mi fic (Si no lo haces tampoco pasa nada pero lloraré T-T)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan mi historia y que la ven cada vez que subo un capítulo **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Capítulo 4 : La realidad detrás del delirio**_

_**Cuando me desperté me sentí un fracaso , ni tan siquiera cuando me dan una segunda oportunidad para por lo menos en mi sueño enmendar las cosas soy capaz de cambiar el hecho de que Ulquiorra muera , pero hay algo que me ha dejado aún más desconcertada , él me llamo por mi nombre , me dio las gracias y me sonrió ¿PORQUE ME SONREÍA SI SE ESTABA MURIENDO?**_

_**-Ahora de nada sirve que piense en esto …Tal vez , no , tal vez nada , lo que pasó pasó y punto . – Y volvía hacer lo mismo de todos los días ;ducharme , vestirme, desayunas , acomodarme el pelo , hacer la cama y mirar que todo estuviera bien recogido.**_

_**Cuando salí por la puerta me encontré a Tatsuki-chan a punto de golpearla , nos saludamos y fuimos rumbo al colegio entre risas y temas de conversación un tanto absurdos pero que nos hacían pasar el rato . Todo iba bien hasta que Tatsuki-chan se dejó de reir y me miró fijamente .**_

_**-Tatsuki-chan ¿Te pasó algo malo? ¿O fue algo que yo dije? – Me quedé preocupada esperando su respuesta.**_

_**-Orihime , no es por algo que has dicho sino que es justamente por todo lo contario.**_

_**-Tatsuki-chan no te entiendo. – Tatsuki-chan suspiró pesadamente como si cada palabra que me decía supusiera perder tiempo de vida , pero yo no entendía lo que me quería decir.**_

_**-Orihime tu sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites y que siempre va a poder contar conmigo ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Claro Tatsuki-chan ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –Me estaban empezando a preocupar todas las preguntas que me estaba haciendo y los rodeos de los que se valía para luego llegar a una conclusión de la que aún no tenía ni una pista.**_

_**-Orihime yo se que te has vuelto muy fuerte e independiente , y que no quieres hacer partícipes a los demás de tus problemas , pero soy tu mejor amiga y hoy no eres la Orihime de siempre .Se nota que estás triste , decaída ,parece como si no tuvieras fuerzas para hacer nada como si poco a poco te fueras apagando irremediablemente . Orihime , dime …¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?**_

_**-Tatsuki-chan … En seri o, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí , es simplemente que tuve una pesadilla . – Me miró incrédula y prosiguió.**_

_**-Orihime empieza a ser preocupante que todos los días tengas pesadillas.**_

_**-Tatsuki-chan estoy segura de que es por culpa de la comida – No me dejó seguir y me tapó la boca con la mano de forma autoritaria.**_

_**-Orihime , me vas a prometer una cosa …¡Dejarás de comer esas cosas traídas de dios sabe que mundo que tu comes! ¿¡Entendido!?**_

_**- Tatsuki-chan , por favor … ¡Eso nunca! - Comencé a llorar como un bebé mientras la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor murmuraba cosas que yo no entendía , frente a esto Tatsuki-chan dijo que ya hablaríamos más tarde , pero ya me encargaré yo de que esa charla nunca tenga lugar.**_

_**Corrimos hasta llegar a clase y como siempre al llegar saludé a todos pero Chizuru-chan se marginó en una esquina de la clase sin saludarme .En o de los asientos estaban Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun y apartado de todo ello Ishida-kun.**_

_**-Ishida-kun – Se giró , me saludo e hizo una seña para que fuera donde estaba él .**_

_**-¿Pasó algo Ishida-kun? **_

_**-Me temo que si Inoue-san , ayer encontramos una presencia extraña cerca de tu casa y no es la primera vez , por lo visto mientras que duermes alguien o algo aparece rondando tu casa y ayer haciendo mi ronda avisé a Kurosaki y cuando llegó en vez de ir a ver lo que era lanzo un Getsuga Tensho* al aire dando al enemigo , pero aún no sabemos nada de este por lo que Kurosaki te acompañará a todas partes a partir de ahora . Inoue-san , no le comentes nada de esto a Kurosaki , haz como que no le ves y si le ves le saludas como de costumbre , como si no supieras nada .**_

_**-Entiendo Ishida-kun , pero ¿Sabéis al menos la forma que tenía?**_

_**-Si , y me temo que no te va a gustar nada lo que te tengo que decir… Tenía forma humana y un reiatsu descomunal.**_

_**-V-vale , gracias Ishida-kun .**_

_**-Orihime , cuanto tiempo – Me giré y vi a Kuchiki-san saludándome , me despedí de Ishida-kun y comencé a hablar con Kuchiki-san.**_

_**-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kuchiki-san**_

_**-Lo mismo digo Orihime , estás muy cambiada ¿Sabes? Creo que te queda mejor así el pelo y las orquillas , están mejor quedan más escondidas ahora …Más lejos del alcance de cualquiera que las quiera – Lo último lo dijo más para ella misma que para que yo lo escuchara . **_

_**Seguimos hablando por un corto espacio de tiempo hasta que llegó el profesor y comenzó a impartir clase . en el recreo merendé con Tatsuki-chan y las demás como siempre hacía y luego volvímos a clase , y así de forma monótona fueron pasando las clases hasta que tocó el timbre de salida .Hoy tenía que ir a trabajar por lo que le pedí a Tatsuki-chan que me cubriera en mi turno como encargada de recoger la clase , cuando estaba saliendo del instituto empezó a llover con fuerza y yo no traía paraguas , por lo que esperé a que la lluvia parara , pero no había forma .**_

_**-Pues nada , a mojarse se ha dicho. –Sentí como me sujetaban por el brazo cuando emprendía mi marcha.**_

_**-No pensarás ir a ninguna parte con este temporal**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué haces aquí ¿ Pensé que ya te habrías ido **_

_**-Supongo que hago lo mismo que tú , esperar a que deje de llover ¿Y tú a dónde vas con tanta prisa?**_

_**-Me tengo que ir a trabajar , y se me está haciendo tarde – Suspiré resignada – M e va a caer la bronca del siglo**_

_**-Si quieres yo ...-Se rascó con la mano el pelo mientras un leve sonrojo florecía en sus mejillas - Puedo dejarte mi chaqueta para que no te mojes**_

_**-P-pero Kurosaki-kun ¿Entonces que pasará con tigo? De ninguna manera puedo aceptarlo , tu llegarías empapado a casa . **_

_**-Y-yo te acompañaré para que no te caigas , si normalmente te caes sin que el suelo esté mojado pues ahora ya ni te cuento …**_

_**Al final terminamos corriendo por las calles hasta la pastelería en la que yo trabajo , terminamos calados , digamos …Que la chaqueta no fue de mucha ayuda .**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , muchas gracias por traerme .**_

_**-No pasa nada Inoue , no tienes porque darme las gracias – Cuando le miré bien me dí cuenta de que chorreaba agua por todas partes.**_

_**-¡Kurosaki-kun estas empapado! Deberías ir a casa a cambiarte**_

_**-Si ,creo que será lo mejor , pero cuando acabes tu turno estaré aquí esperándote .**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , en serio que no hace falta , pero …Gracias de todas formas – Nos despedimos y terminé mi turno pero Kurosaki-kun no aparecía , creo que fue por el simple hecho de que no le dije cuando acababa . Cuando ya me estaba a punto de ir escuché una voz que pensé había muerto en el pasado , una voz que encerraba el misterio de mis miedos ,una voz …**_

_**-Hola princesita , me has hechado de menos **_

_**-¿Grimmjow… -san?**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_**Seguramente queráis matarme por dejarlo así pero esque …Me gusta dejaros con intriga (Que mala soy *-*) **_

_**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y como siempre os digo dejadme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y si os a gustado dadle a favoritos y seguid mi historia …¡GRACIAS!**_

_***Getsuga tensho : ataque que efectúa Ichigo Kurosaki con su espada/Zampakuto cuando está en modo bankai.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan mi historia y que la ven cada vez que subo un capítulo **_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 5 :Porque la verdad en ocasiones duele más que la mentira**_

_**-¿G-grimmjow …San?**_

_**-Princesita …Cuánto tiempo ¿No crees?-Paralizada , esa es la única palabra en este momento que se me ocurre para describir lo que siente mi cuerpo , mi cerebro no responde y mi corazón se estremece a cada segundo que pasa ¿Qué demonios está pasando?**_

_**-Princesita ¿No respondes o es que te ha comido la lengua el ga… - No le dejé terminar , los rodeos no eran la mejor forma de averiguar porqué estaba aquí.**_

_**-¿A qué ha venido? Pero sobre todo ¿Como es que está vivo Grimmjow-san? - Su expresión cambió drásticamente de una altanera a una completamente seria.**_

_**-Creo que este no es un buen sitio para hablar de eso…**_

_**-Pues yo pienso que éste es el mejor lugar**_

_**-¿En serio? Yo diría que si el shinigami sustituto me encuentra las cosas no acabarán bien - Le miré expectante de una mejor razón para irme de ese lugar, aunque debo de admitir que tiene razón . Él por su volvió a restringuir su sonrisa altanera y suspiró derrotado , intentando controlarse , cosa que para Grimmjow-san debe de ser complicada dada su naturaleza animal.**_

_**-Veo que no cambias , tan cabezota como siempre … Te lo explicaré de una forma directa y sencilla , si Kurosaki me llegara a ver me intentaría matar así como hizo la vez anterior que me vió y por su puesto no esperaría a dejarme hablar y entregarte un mensaje desde Hueco Mundo , el cual solo y exclusivamente puedes conocer tú.**_

_**-Entonces …¿¡Eso significa que tú eres la persona a la cual Kurosaki hirió por andarme espiando!?**_

_**-¡Bingo para la señorita! ¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tu sola o han tenido que ayudarte?**_

_**-Ja , ja , ja Que gracioso eres ¿Verdad? – Evidentemente era una ironía que pilló rápido**_

_**-Bueno entonces que …¿Nos vamos o nos quedamos aquí esperando a que me rematen?**_

_**-Grimmjow-san ¡Estás herido! **_

_**-Si gracias a tu amigo pelos de pollo**_

_**-Oye , no llames así a Kurosaki-kun**_

_**-OK ,ok lo entiendo ,pero ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de una maldita vez? Me estoy herido desde ayer ¿Sabes?**_

_**-OH, es verdad, se me había olvidado …Gommen* ,gommenn jejeje- Soltó un bufido dándome a entender que no estaba para juegos .**_

_**Por el camino no hablamos nada por lo que yo me puse a cantar una canción(Llamado de emergencia)**_

_**-Ven y sana mi dolor…Tienes la cura de este amor… Hago este llamado para que tu vuelvas , tu no ves que estoy sufriendo que es muy dura esta prueba…**_

_**-Quieres que vuelva a llover ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Claro que no , Grimmjow-san eres un grosero**_

_**-Bien entonces …-Me cogió del mentón –¿Se la estábas dedicando a alguien?¿Es eso Princesita? – Me solté de su mano y le empujé **_

_**-Oye, ¿Es es la forma en la que tratas a un enfermo?**_

_**-Te lo mereces - E indignada me quedé mirando como se reía en mi cara , he de reconocer que no pude aguantar mucho sin reírme.**_

_**Cuando llegamos a la casa se la enseñé y le dije que se duchara primero para que se quitara toda la sangre , una vez que salió le dejé ropa nueva ;**_

_**-¿De quien es esta ropa ¿¡No me digas que es del Shinigami!?**_

_**-¡NO! Es… Bueno más bien era de mi hermano-Comencé a mirar el suelo intentando que no me viera triste, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero le corté-Bueno mientras te curo empieza a contarme todo con lujo de detalles.**_** Sōten Kisshun***

_**-Bueno , digamos … Que los espadas han sido revividos – Dejé de curarle inmediatamente – Aún no se como , ni por quién ni porqué lo han hecho …El caso es que solo están resucitando algunos y … Resucitan como humanos , con los recuerdos de su vida anterior y con algo llamado Fullbring , esto hace que puedan tener sus poderes como hollows ¿No se si sabes por dónde voy?**_

_**-Sinceramente …No , y ¿Qué espadas han resucitado?**_

_**-Vamos a ver como te lo explico ¡ESTÁS EN PELIGRO! ¿Así lo entiendes?**_

_**-¿Cómo? ¡¿Pero porqué?!**_

_**-Parece que sigues sin entender – Suspiró de nuevo ¿Porqué todo el mundo suspira cada vez que me explica algo? No soy tan tonta -¿Qué era Aizen?**_

_**-Un shinigami**_

_**-¿Y porqué crees que la mayoría seguía sus órdenes?**_

_**-Porque él os había dado más poder – Sorreí de oreja a oreja pensando que por fin daba con la solución de ese enrevesado problema**_

_**-¡MAL! La respuesta correcta es porque era mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos**_

_**-Ah entiendo …¿Entonces eso significa que se van a revelar? Y ¿¡Yo que pinto en todo eso!?**_

_**-¡TU NO HAS PILLADO NADA! Podrías explicarme ¿Contra quién se van a revelar si nadie les manda? Pero mira que eres burra …**_

_**-Pues para tu información soy la tercera más lista de mi clase – Concluí con una sonrisa triunfante**_

_**-Ah que bien …¿Y de que te sirve ser una empollona si luego en la vida real no pillas una?**_

_**-Oye tampoco te pasases …**_

_**-A ver , te lo voy a explicar de una forma más fácil …¿Cuál era el espada más leal de Aizen , aquel que hacía cualquier tipo de trabajo que le mandaran sin rechistar?**_

_**-U-ulquiorra…**_

_**-Hasta que porfín lo entiendes , y … ¿Podrías seguir curándome? Te lo agradecería bastante ¿Sabes? – A continuación seguí curándole como el me había pedido , pero varias preguntas vinieron a mi mente …**_

_**-Entonces ¿Cómo es que tu aún mantienes tu máscara de hollow? **_

_**-Princesita…¿¡EN QUE MOMENTO ME VISTE MORIR!? ¿No es evidente que yo sigo siendo un hollow en toda regla?**_

_**-Ah , claro , es verdad , entonces …¿Que espadas han resucitado?**_

_**-Según tengo entendido Nnoitra es el único por ahora , pero aunque algunos no hayan muerto al estar entre la vida y la muerte se han vuelto más fuertes un ejemplo somo Halibel la tercera espada y yo mismo . También ha habido arrancars* que han sobrevivido como por ejemplo esa niña que se llamaba …Nel***_

_**-Entonces Ulquiorra ¿Aún está muerto?**_

_**-Sí , al menos por ahora , pero será el siguiente en ser revivido y por eso has de ir a Hueco Mundo**_

_**-Entonces debemos de avisar a …**_

_**-¡NO! Ellos no pueden meterse , al menos por ahora , acabarían por armar otra como la batalla de invierno , y eso no va a ayudarnos a resolver el problema**_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-No hay ningún pero que valga**_

_**-Vale , pero prométeme que al menos te pensarás el decírselo en un tiempo**_

_**-No te prometo nada de que les deje saberlo pero por lo menos lo metidaré **_

_**-Gracias Grimmjow-san – Sorreí mientras el solamente bufaba como buen arrancar felino que es**_

_**-¡ORIHIME ABRE LA PUERTA!**_

_**-¡¿K-kurosaki-kun!?**_

_**-Shinigami…**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

**-Gommen* =Perdón**

**-Arrancars* =Es la siguiente evolución de Vasto Lorde gracias al ****H****ō****gyoku**** y ****S****ō****suke Aizen.**

**-Nel* =Ex –Espada 3 la cual se convierte en niña por culpa del 5 espada Noitra Gilga y el 8 espada ****Szayelaporro Granz**** los cuales romben una parte de su máscara hollow al igual que la de sus Fracciones(Subordinados)**

***Para más información wiki bleach**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y si os ha gustado muchísimo ponedla en favoritos y seguidla Bye ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capitulo 6 : Porque el amor es una rosa bonita y puntiaguda**_

_**-Inoue se que estás ahí ¡Abre la puerta!**_

_**-Y¿¡Ahora que hacemos Pricesita!? **_

_**-Déjame pensar ¿Quieres? –Al momento me miré la muñeca y me acordé de la pulsera de invisibilidad* que me regaló Ulquiorra , como un rayo me dirigí a mi habitación dejando a Grimmjow-san expectante por una explicación , nada más llegar a mi cuarto me dirigí al joyero –¡Por fin te encontré! – Y tan rápido como me fui volví y le puse a Grimmjow-san la pulsera en la muñeca**_

_**-¡Princesita esto está muy prieto! – La base de esa pulsera es que ni te ven , ni te oyen , ni sienten tu reiatsu era perfecta.**_

_**-Ahora Kurosaki-kun no podrá verte , ni sentirte , ni oírte , pero estate quito y no te la quites por tu propio bien **_

_**-¡Inoue!¿Con quién estás hablando? – Fui al cuarto de baño me puse un albornoz y me mojé un poco el pelo , a continuación abrí la puerta ante la mirada estupefacta de Grimmjow-san**_

_**-Hola …- Sin dejarme acabar se metió en mi casa casi empujándome- Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué haces a éstas horas por mi casa?**_

_**-¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!?**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun …¿De que estás …**_

_**-¡NO LO ESCONDAS INOUE! ¿DONDE ESTÁ? – Me agarró por los hombros zarandeándome en todas las direcciones que hasta entonces conocía y las que en éste conocí , entendía porqué estaba tan cabreado y sé que mentir está mal , se está pasando.**_

_**-¡DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! – Me solté de su agarré fijando mi mirada en él –Yo estaba duchando cuando te escuché aporreando mi puerta y cuando por fin salgo parece que tienes ganas de matarme.**_

_**-¡Pero me estás ocultando algo!**_

_**-¿A sí? ¿Y como sabes tú eso?- Lo miré de forma desafiante **_

_**-Porque… ¡Simplemente lo sé y punto!**_

_**-¿Y ahora quién es el que está ocultando cosas? Y …Por si no lo sabías esta es mi casa y me debes una explicación de que demonios hacías merodeando por aquí a estas horas.**_

_**-Estoy aquí para salvarte , creo que es una explicación bastante buena ¿No crees Inoue? – Ahora el que me desafiaba era él .**_

_**-Princesita ciérrale la boca al Shinigami**_

_**-Es verdad , es una muy buena explicación … Pero ahora me debes otra –Le tenía entre la espada y la pared-¿De quién se supone que me tienes que salvar Kurosaki-kun?**_

_**-¡Así se hace Princesita!**_

_**-Pues… Eso , no te lo puedo decir – Sabía que no me lo diría pero el hecho de que nunca me confíen nada ya me empieza a hartar.**_

_**-¿Por qué? – Miré al suelo intentando evitar su mirada a toda costa**_

_**-Simplemente no puedo… - Él también debió la mirada hacia una pared como si eso fuera lo más interesante que ver en ese momento**_

_**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NUNCA ME PUEDES DECIR NADA !? ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir como que soy algo de lo que todos podéis prescindir? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser la más débil? ¿Por qué , eh? Yo siempre intento hacerme más fuerte , y lo he conseguido , yo misma acabo con los hollows que vosotros no encontráis , yo soy la que siempre ha de sonreír pese a todo , yo soy la que me doy cuenta de lo que os pasa a los demás aunque luego lo neguéis o prefiráis no contármelo , es de mí de la que nadie se preocupa , es conmigo que nadie se da cuenta de lo que me pasa , soy yo la que siempre está para curarlos , es a mi a la que nadie le cuenta nada y es a mí a la que nunca pedís ayuda ¿Porqué Kurosaki-kun? –Mi mirada estaba fija en sus ojos , despidiendo toda la impotencia y la tristeza que tenía dentro desde tiempos insospechados .**_

_**-Inoue todos te cuidamos porque en el fondo tú sabes mejor que nadie que no estás hecha para pelear , que aunque no eres débil , no estás hecha para pelear , tu ayuda es importante y lo sabes –Mi mirada ya no tenía impotencia ni tristeza , tenía ira.**_

_**-No Kurosaki-kun , el problema es que no lo sé, soy yo la que me fui a Hueco Mundo y prescindí de mi libertad para salvaros a todos , y aún no he visto a nadie decirme : Gracias Orihime ,pasaste por una traidora para salvarnos de una muerte segura contra los espadas. Claro que tampoco esperaba que nadie me lo dijera ni mucho menos , pero por lo menos así sentiría que todo lo que hice no fue una soberana estupidez . –Kurosaki-kun empezó a hacer un puño con su mano , infringió tanta fuerza a este , que los nudillos empezaron a cambiar de color.**_

_**-¿Qué estás diciendo Inoue? NOSOTROS NO NECESITÁBAMOS QUE TÚ TE MARCHARAS A HUECO MUNDO POR NUESTRA CULPA , NOSOTROS NO QUERÍAMOS PERDERTE ,POR ESO TE FUÍMOS A BUSCAR , POR ESO ARRIESGAMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS , ORIHIME TU ERES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TODOS .- Respiró hondo y hablo de forma dulce y pausada – Nunca te vuelvas a subestimar , ¿Entendido?**_

_**-Pero Kurosaki-kun , si yo no me hubiera ido a hueco mundo no hubiera muerto nadie , no habrías tenido que convertirte en hollow ni mucho menos matar a Ulquiorra.**_

_**-Inoue , estás diciendo ¿Qué sientes pena por la muerte de Ulquiorra y los otros Espada? – Kurosaki-kun tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza .**_

_**-Sí , no quería que nadie muriera por mi culpa , y menos la única persona con la que me relacionaba desde que llegué. –Kurosaki-kun le dio un puñetazo con los ojos cerrados a la parez detrás de mí , casi rozando mi cara haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza**_

_**-¿K-kurosaki-kun , que …- No me dejó terminar , cuando empezó a abrir los ojos la furia le había dominado , tenía la misma mirada que cuando peleaba con Ulquiorra.**_

_**-¿Me estás diciendo que arriesgué mi vida , la de Rukia y la de los demás para nada? ¿Es eso? – Empezó lentamente a quitar el puño de la parez mientras unas gotitas de sangre salían de estos, intenté cogerle los nudillos para curárselos , pero él me aparto la mano de golpe , sin darme tiempo a reaccionar siquiera.**_

_**-Contesta **_

_**-P-pero Kurosaki-kun , estás sangrando deja que te …**_

_**-¡QUE CONTESTES HE DICHO!**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun … Me estás dando miedo , porfavor para ya - Kurosaki-kun se comenzó a reir de forma desquiciada , lo cual me asustó más si se puede.**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun, estás ...-Dejó de reírse al instante .**_

_**-Hubiera estado bien saber esto antes de haber ido a rescatarte de todos esos hollos que lo único que querían era matarte **_

_**-¿C-como , que estás diciendo Kurosaki-kun? – Mi voz tembraba , parecía una luz titilante .**_

_**-Estoy diciendo que si hubiera sabido que me tienes a mi más miedo que al que fue tu captor Ulquiorra , tal vez no hubiera arriesgado la vida de todos y la mía propia para salvarte , y menos sabiendo lo bien que te llevabas con él ¿O me equivoco Inoue?**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , yo no quería decir eso… - Las lágrimas brotaron desde mis ojos y recorrieron un camino predeterminado , desde los ojos a mis mejillas y después al suelo.**_

_**-AH , ¿Entonces me estoy equivocando? –Se llevó una mano a la frente y se empezó a reir – Claro , se me había olvidado que tú prefieres que te llamen …Mujer**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , retira ahora lo que has dicho … - Las lágrimas dejaron de salir , mis ojos se abrieron como platos y volvía a mirar al suelo**_

_**-¿Porqué? Que yo recuerde asi es como te llamaba tu querido Ulquiorra ¿O también me estoy equivocando en esto? …Mujer**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , ya basta – Comencé a levantar la mirada poco a poco**_

_**-¿Te moleta que te digan la verdad? …Mujer**_

_**-Déjalo ya Kurosaki-kun , no me gusta que me llamen así… - Seguí subiendo la mirada , hasta que por fin llegué a ver sus ojos llenos de ira , con ganas de hacerme daño . He de disculparme con él , tiene razón seguramente yo también me cabrearía si entendiera lo que él , pero eso no es lo que quise decir…**_

_**-Ah , ya sé , debe de sonar muy mal viniendo de alguien que no es Ulquiorra ¿Es eso verdad? …Mujer. Ups , lo siento , se me escapó sin querer...-Todo pensamiento razonable por disculparme abandonó mi cabeza y por un instante perdí la razón…**_

_**-Kurosaki-kun , vete de mi casa…**_

_**-¿Porqué? Si te estoy llamando tal y como ati te gusta ¿Porqué te enf…- Un golpe seco , mis ojos inyectados en sangre , Kurosaki-kun con la boca abierta , mi mano en su mejilla , mi mano dolía y su mejilla estaba roja , tan roja como mi cara por la ira **_

_**-Te dije que retiraras lo que habías dicho , te dije que lo dejaras , te dije que no me gustaba que me llamaran así, y te dije que te fueras de mi casa , y aunque no hayas cumplido todo lo anterior esto último sí que lo vas a cumplir … ¡FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!**_

_**-Princesita…**_

_**Y sin más Kurosaki-kun se marchó , pero no sin antes decir :**_

_**-Ya no eres la misma de antes – A continuación cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras yo corría a mi cuarto y de igual forma cerraba la puerta , la cual a pesar de la insistencia de Grimmjow-san no abrí. Lloré , lloré como si solo eso me hiciera desahogar mis penas , como si eso fuera el mejor calmante del mundo , y así con la luna como testigo me dormí.**_

_**-¿Dónde estoy?  
><strong>_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y si os ha gustado muchísimo ponedla en favoritos y seguidla Bye ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Capitulo 7 : Detrás del demonio.**_

_La lluvia incesante aporreando mi ventana hizo que mis ojos , los cuales aún dolían se tuvieran que despertar de su tan merecido descanso , eran las cinco de la mañana ¿Qué pintaba yo a esas horas despierta?_

_-Por lo venos iré a lavarme la cara – Poco a poco fui quitándome las mullidas sábanas que me mantenían a salvo de los ataques que cuando salía de éstas la vida me propinaba cruelmente arrebatándome toda esperanza de creer en la humanidad que hasta este día pensaba podía llegar a ser de color rosa. Me encaminé al lavabo , poco a poco , a paso lento , como si cada paso que diera fuera la peor tortura del mundo llegué agotada, la imagen que el espejo me brindaba dejaba mucho que desear al respecto ; ojos rojos y llorosos , nariz roja de tanto sonarme , cara pálida , pelo formando una maraña completada por nudos que parecían imposibles de deshacer . No había brillo en mi mirada , por lo visto se fue junto con mi alegría , se las llevó Kurosaki-kun en el momento en que cruzó el umbral de mi puerta ._

_Decidí darme una ducha relajante , me hice un ovillo en la bañera mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por mi espalda , mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas se hicieran uno con el agua , mientras mis pensamientos se centraban en una sola cosa , hablar con Kurosaki-kun y explicarle todo con el fin de que me entendiera y las cosas se arreglaran._

_Al salir del baño vi a Grimmjow-san recargado en el marco de la puerta , su mirada era seria pero…Había una mezcla rara en sus orbes azules , era como si la tristeza , la compresión y la ternura se hubieran agolpado en ese cielo despejado que tenía por ojos._

_-¿G-grimmjow-san? ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? _

_-Tal vez la ducha , o tus sollozos , o tu llanto… No se , tal vez feran un conjunto de todas lo que hizo que me despertara , más bien en el momento en que ese Shinigami entró por la puerta dejé de tener sueño._

_-L-lo siento Grimmjow –san – Me llevé una mano a la cabeza he hice una reverencia como forma de pedir perdón – Ahora si quieres ya puedes ir a dormir , prometo no moles... – No acabé la oración al ver como Grimmjow-san me levantaba la barbilla con la mano , con un sútil roce , como si yo fuera una muñeca de porcelana._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado llorando por culpa de ese Shinigami retardado? – No podía reaccionar , sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada en una espiral de adoración hacia estos .De improvisto aparté la mirada y volví a ver el suelo._

_-Grimmjow-san por favor no llames así a Kurosaki-kun , el no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que ocurrió anoche , toda la culpa la tengo yo por no expresarme bien , por no aclararle todo de inmediato …– Mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos , intente forzar una sonrisa mientras miraba a Grimmjow-san , el con un leve roce me quitó la lágrimas de la cara y se acercó a mi lentamente …_

_-Princesita… - Había un tono tan dulce en su voz que por un momento pensé en si sería miel- ¡¿De verdad estás pensando toda la sarta de tonderías que estás diciendo?! –¡¿Que tipo de consuelo era ese?!-Porque si es así eres una estúpida - Grimmjow –san me estaba sacando la legua , yo solo suspiré .Está bien he de reconocer que no era la persona con más tacto del mundo ni la que mejor se expresase pero sabía lo que me había querido decir "Tú no tienes la culpa de nada , la culpa la tiene ese Shinigami retardado mental" -¡¿Qué tanto miras?!_

_-Nada , absolutamente nada – Empecé a reirme al ver como se sonrojaba _

_-¡¿Y ahora de que te ríes?! – Cada vez me costaba más parar de reir, ver su cara enfadada y sonrojada a la vez era todo un espectáculo digno de admirar._

_-Ve voy a ver la tele ¿Vienes?_

_-Si …¡OYE NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA! – Yo ya estaba en el salón ignorando sus palabras_

_-Grimmjow-san voy a empezar a ver sin ti_

_-No te atrevas Princesita -Llego a mi lado y se sentó en el sofá haciendo un puchero de lo más infantil dando a entender que estaba cabreado .Una sonrisilla traviesa escapó de mis labios , Grimmjow-san se giró como hacía Termineitor en la primera película , sus ojos también estaban inyectados en sangre y sus sonrisa era macabra , como decía era exactamente igual …Daba miedito_

_-¿G-grimmjow-san? ¿T-te encuentras bien? _

_-Perfectamente Princesita ¿ Y tú como te encuentras?_

_-Y-yo también bien Grimmjow-san _

_-Siendo así me alegro – Y sin más volvió a ver la televisión relajando su expresión facial ¿¡Que demonios había sido eso!?_

_Y así llegó el día siguiente , me pregunto cómo lo haré para aclararle las cosas a Kurosaki-kun , y sin más me preparé como todas las mañanas , después tapé a Grimmjow –san con la manta hice los desayunos para ambos , cuando acabé el mío al ver que éste no terminaba le dejé una nota " Grimmjow-san me he ido a la escuela ya te preparé el desayuno , no te quites la pulsera ni salgas de casa Atte: Orihime Inoue" . A continuación cerré la puerta tras de mí y salí rumbo al instituto , Tatsuki-chan me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que hoy tenía que entrenar para su próxima competición y que por ello hoy no iría al colegio._

_Cuando llegué a éste busqué con la mirada a Kurosaki-kun pero no lo encontré , al entrar a clase le ví y le saludé pero él simplemente me miró como si me estuviera perdonándome la vida , escupió el suelo y salió por la misma puerta por la que yo acababa de entrar dándome y toque con sus hombros en los mios._

_-Tsk …– Esa fue la única palabra que dijo desde que me vió _

_Ishida-kun llegó donde yo estaba y me llevó a la azotea cerrando la puerta tras de sí :_

_-Inoue –san ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Y-yo , no lo sé Ishida-kun , él anoche llegó a mi casa diciendo sentir una presencia extraña y cuando le dije que no tenía nada en mi casa el me hizo a un lado y me acusó de ocultarle cosas llamándome mentirosa en el camino , después le dije que sentía que no era necesitada en el equipo y me dijo que no , que yo sí que era necesaria , y de repente hablamos de Hueco Mundo…_

_-Ay no…_

_-Le dije que me arrepentía de todas las muertes que había habido por mi culpa y que me había dado pena la muerte de Ulquiorra , él me malinterpretó y se puso muy violento , conseguí que se calmara y cuando lo hizo me dijo que ya no era la misma de antes… - La tristeza comenzó a hacerse presente…Una vez más_

_-La cosa es más complicada de lo que yo había pensado … Inoues-san Kurosaki en verdad no pretendía hacerte daño , voy a hablar con él a ver si cuando le explique todo eres cabeza hueca al fin entiende ._

_-Gracias Ishida-kun – Éste me abrazó dando a entender que estaba de mi parte_

_-Inoue-san nunca dejes de sonreír por ese imbécil de Kurosaki , espérame en el patio por la zona trasera del edificio y allí hablaremos con Kurosaki - Asentí y el se marchó a hablar con Kurosaki , yo me quedé mirado el paisaje que se apreciaba desde la azotea de mi instituto . El viento era agradable , mecía mis cabellos delicadamente en un vaivén improvisado , cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por esa sensación de libertad , me senté cerca de las barandillas , y cuando mejor me sentía unos ojos verdes me miraron desde la oscuridad mientras su boca murmuraba algo , algo llamaba desmesuradamente mi atención "M-U-J-E-R" .Abrí los ojos por el impacto , cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora . _

_Miré el reloj y al darme cuenta de la hora bajé al patio al punto exacto donde había quedado con Kurosaki-kun ._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Sé que he tardado mucho en subirlo pero estoy bastante ocupada ¡GOMENNE!_

_Sigan mi otra historia que es un One-shot sobre Orihime y Ulquiorra_

_Si les gustan mis historias suscríbanse , dejen comentarios o añádanlas a Favoritos _

_GRACIAS _


	9. Chapter 9

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 8 : El frorecer de una semilla en el desierto**_

_-¡Uryuu , ya no insistas!_

_-Kurosaki , porqué no razonas ¿No te das cuenta de que lo malinterpretaste todo?_

_-Me da igual lo que digas se muy bien lo que escuché y lo que sentí y sé …_

_-¿QUÉ? ¿Qué es lo que sabes Kurosaki?_

_-Que Inoue Orihime nos está mintiendo , que ella nos oculta algo y eso no lo voy a permitir_

_-¿En serio crees que ella nos mentiría? Inoue-san no es capaz de hacer eso Kurosaki_

_-Si , si que es capaz , es capaz de eso y de mucho más_

_-Y es como tu dices ¿Qué harías para que nos dijera la verdad?_

_-Nada _

_-¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada Kurosaki? No te entiendo_

_-Solo la dejaré fuera del grupo_

_-¿¡QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO KUROSAKI? ¿Estás loco?_

_-No , estoy más cuerdo que nunca_

_-Kurosaki , ella no te dirá la verdad solo porque la quites del grupo _

_-Lo sé pero así por lo menos me quitaré un estorbo de encima_

_-¿Es- estorbo? – Había escuchado toda la conversación y no daba crédito a los que mis oídos habían escuchado_

_-I- inoue-san ¿Lo has escuchado todo? – La cara de Ishida-kun estaba desencajada , no sabía que hacer._

_-S-si ,_

_-Inoue-san , yo lo siento , no debería de haberme metido , solo he puesto las cosas peores…_

_- Ishida-kun , pero no te preocupes tú no tienes la culpa de nada , la culpa la tuve yo por querer arreglar las cosas…_

_-Hasta que das la cara …Traidora_

_-Tú ..¿Lo sabías Kurosaki? ¿ SabíaS que ella había estado aquí todo este tiempo y seguiste hablando? –Uryuu no se podía creer que aquél hombre que tenía enfrente pudiera ser Kurosaki-kun._

_-En efecto , es más lo dije todo para ahorrarme las palabras bonitas como las de ayer ¿No me digas que te creíste todas las mentiras que te dije? – Mis ojos estaban como platos dando a entender que sí , que todas aquellas palabras de consuelo que ayer me había dado en verdad no habían sido nada._

_-Cállate Kurosaki , no ves como está Inoue-san , solo la estás haciendo daño_

_-¿Solo? Eso es justo lo que pretendo hacer… - Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi_

_-Vamos ¿No te dan ni un poco de ganas de llorar? Eres patética hasta para eso – Apreté los puños con fuerza - ¿Estás apretando los puños ¿Es que a caso piensas pegarme …Mujer? – Lo miré de frente encarándolo con una mirada asesina_

_-Retira ahora mismo lo que has dicho Kurosaki-kun_

_-Valla valla , pero que tenemos aquí , una fiera sin domesticar ¿Qué pretendes con esa mirada … Mujer? ¿Cómo se siente que te llame igual que lo hacía el Cuarto Espada? –Le encaré con ira en mi rostro -Jajajaja , lo siento es que es tan gracioso ver tu cara llena de ira y que ni tan siquiera puedas mover u dedo contra mí_

_-Kurosaki-kun dejalo o te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida – mis facciones dulces habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro , dando vía libre a la ira acumulada en mi interior._

_-¿Es una amenaza Mujer? ¿Por qué si es así no te tengo ningún miedo?_

_-Kurosaki-kun…_

_-Dime Mujer…-Su sonrisa arrogante no tenía ni punto de comparación con la que yo ahora mostraba_

_Me acerqué poco a poco a él dejando que mi reiatsu fuera visible, Kurosaki-kun poco a poco fue cambiando su sonrisa arrogante por una neutral , cuando ya estaba cerca suyo con ambas manos agarré de su camiseta y tiré de él hacia mí quedando frente a frente :_

_-¿Sabes Kurosaki-kun? Creo que tenías razón y ya no soy la misma de antes , aquella que te lo perdonaba todo , aquella que hacía cualquier cosa hasta hacerse daño a sí misma porque tu fueras feliz , aquella que se privó de su libertad para que no murieras en la pelea contra el Sexto Espada , también puede que ya no sea como la que cuando debía de ir a Hueco Mundo y le dieron 12 h para despedirse de alguien apartó a todos sin despedirse de ellos y fue a despedirse de ti y a curarte._

_-¿Cómo que te dieron 12 h y solo te despediste de mí? – Su rostro estaba confuso , esperaba respuestas a sus preguntas._

_-¿Ah ¿ ¿No lo sabías ¿ Bueno , voy a ser buena y te voy a decir lo que pasó , me dieron 12h para despedirme de mi ser más querido y ese eras tú , cuando llegué a tu cuarto te curé , pero no solo hice eso , también te confesé mis sentimientos y me despedí de ti esperando haberte sido de ayuda alguna vez , pero veo que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano_

_-¿Qué tu estábas enamorada de mí? – La respiración de Kurosaki-kun dejó de funcionar como normalmente lo hacía , su aliento se congeló._

_-Sí Kurosaki-kun yo estaba enamorada de ti , pero eso ya no importa ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Cómo que estábas? ¿Cuando cambiaste de opinión?_

_-¿No lo adivinas? Pues , yo tampoco tengo intención de desvelártelo , además que más te dá si según tú soy una …Mujer traidora – Mi mirada cortaba más que un cuchillo recién afilado , quemaba tanto como el fuego y adormecía el cuerpo tal y como lo hace el hielo_

_-Pero Inoue , yo dije todo sin pensar – Su expresión estaba desencajada , parecía arrepentido , pero le hiba a dar una gran lección de humildad y compañerismo._

_-Lo siento Kurosaki –kun pero te advertí que no me siguieras llamando mujer y no me hiciste caso , tú mismo te lo buscaste . – Comencé a hablar dejando a Kurosaki plantado , ignorándolo en toda la extensión de la palabra_

_-Inoue dáme otra oprtunidad , yo no quería llamarte así , perdóname - Me cogió del brazo , me zafé de su agarre al instante y al momento tenía mis labios pegados a su oído haciéndolo estremecerse por la proximidad _

_-Lo siento Kurosaki-kun , pero me voy a convertir en tu peor pesadilla. – Le solté poco a poco y le miré por última vez con una sonrisa siniestra dedicada solamente a él, fui donde Ishida-kun estaba consiguiendo así pasar al lado de Kurosaki –kun haciendo acopio de lo que por la mañana me hizo a mi , toque su hombro con el mío empujándolo levemente -Espero que no te moleste que te quite el "-kun" , y te empiece a llamar con tu nombre y apellido Kurosaki Ichigo – san – Se fue a girar para recriminarme algo pero cuando lo fue hacer se calló al verme sonreírle a Ishida –kun mientras nos marchábamos sin despedirnos de él._

_Una vez llegamos a clase nos pusimos a hablar mientras recogíamos las cosas , al final habíamos hecho pellas._

_-Inoue-san ¿Estás bien después de todo lo que le dijiste a Kurosaki o de lo que él te dijo a ti?_

_-Ishida-kun … Yo creo que era hora de hacerme valer y demostrarle a Kurosaki Ichigo que yo no soy tan débil como antes y que tampoco necesito un héroe , que yo me puedo valer por mí misma _

_-Inoue-san ¿Qué haraás si Kurosaki te hecha del grupo?_

_-Nada , yo creo que esa es su decisión y si para él es lo correcto , yo me saldré del grupo sin rogarle que porfavor me deje dentro_

_-Inoue-san si Kuroaki te saca del grupo yo me voy contigo , no te pienso dejar sola aunque los demás pretendan seguir a Kurosaki_

_-Ishida-kun , aunque él no lo hiciera , yo pensaba salirme del grupo , por un tiempo voy a estar realmente atareada y no os iba a poder ayudar , por lo que por una parte me ha quitado un gran peso de encima _

_-¿De que se trata eso que te va a tener tan ocupada? – Ishida –kun parecía realmente preocupado , yo lo siento por él pero debo de cumplir la promesa que le hice a Grimmjow-san_

_-Ishida-kun , yo …En verdad quiero decirte de que se trata pero hasta que no esté todo resuelto me temo que no puedo , solo empeoraría las cosas_

_-Entiendo Inoue-san , si no me lo cuentas es porque debe de ser algo realmente importante , no tienes por que forzarte a contármelo – Levantó su mano derecha y me acarició el pelo con suavidad , como si disfrutara con el tacto de éste-Pero recuerda que si alguna vez estás en un problema y necesitas ayuda yo estaré aquí para tí ¿Entendido?_

_-¡Hai!_

_Y sin más después de un rato nos despedimos , en lo que yo llegaba a mi casa se puso a llover por lo que llegué a casa empapada , en las escaleras de estas me esperaba un sujeto con el que no esperaba encontrarme _

_-Kurosaki Ichigo ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Ah .. Ya sé has venido a mentirme de nuevo , pues lo siento pero hoy no admito visitas - Pasé a su lado llegando así a mi puerta la abrí , entré y cuando la estaba cerrando tras de mí un pié se puso entre el marco de la puerta y la propia puerta._

_-Inoue … Déjame entrar - Ví como Grimmjow-san se retorcía detrás mio intentando agredir a Kurosaki –kun por lo que reiteré mi desacuerdo alegando que me tenía que ir a la ducha .. Aún así entró ._

_-Te dije que no entraras , me tengo que ir a cambiar_

_-Orihime , quiero que me perdones_

_-¿¡EH!? ¿Que quieres que yo haga qué?_

_-Lo has escuchado perfectamente Inoue , quiero que me perdones_

_-Kurosaki Ichigo-san , lo siento mucho pero después de los últimos acontecimientos me temo que no puedo hacerlo… - Me cogió de la barbilla con su mano y me obligó a mirarle directamente_

_-Inoue , Inoue , Inoue… Una cosa es que quiera que me perdones y otra muy distinta es que me haga el tonto y me crea tu gran discurso de que no me ocultas nada – Mi corazón se aceleró pensando que había podido ser descubierta , al igual que el tono de mi cara enrojeció mi mirada hizo pareja con esta – Aquí huele a hombre y no voy a parar hasta saber de dónde proviene ese olor – Acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró "O-ri-hi-me"_

_Me dio un besó en la mejilla y se despidió de mí tan rápido como se presentó._

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado mi fic , y si es así quiero comentarios , suscripciones y favoritos plizzzz!**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 9 : El recuerdo de un adiós**_

Al cerrar la puerta tuve el presentimiento de que solamente había venido a burlarse de mí y eso , eso no se lo pensaba permitir . Una sonrisa siniestra apareció por mi cara , Grimmjow-san optó por no hablarme lo cual fue una muy buena elección.  
>Después de esto me fuí a la bañera para reflexionar y ordenar mi cabeza .Mi corazón me pedía demasiadas preguntas que no hallaba , me preguntaba porque siempre que salía el tema de Ulquiorra y era yo la que lo sacaba Kurosaki – kun se ponía tan violento , me preguntaba porqué me entristecía la muerte del Cuarto Espada y sobre todo ¿Porque le hechaba de menos?<br>Mi cabeza dolía , mi pecho se oprimía cada vez que pensaba en él , mi razón gritaba porque usara la lógica , y la lógica me dictaba una conducta fija bastante clara "Los humanos y los monstruos no pueden estar juntos" Entonces...¿Porque me lo planteaba? ¿Porqué contemplaba como posibilidad que Ulquiorra y yo pudiéramos haber estado juntos? Supongo que eso significa que estoy loca …  
>Aparté a Ulquiorra de mi mente , ahora él no era el punto importante , me puse a pensar en Kurosaki-kun , en la forma en la que me trataba , y en mi amor no correspondido. Todo ello condujo a un único e inamovible punto;<p>

-Kurosaki Ichigo , seré tu peor pesadilla - Sin perder más tiempo salí de la bañera y me preparé  
>Sin mediar palabra preparé la cena , una cena de las mías , de las que el resto de los humanos no se atreven a comer. Una vez terminé avisé a Grimmjow-san para que viniera a cenar :<p>

-Princesita , no sabía que supieras cocinar – Grimmjow-san miró la comida como si fuera el mejor manjar del planeta Tierra

-Jejeje , eso es porque no puedo presumir mucho de ello

-Mmh ¿Porqué lo di... - Cuando se llevó el primer bocado a la boca el color de su piel cambió de un tono ligeramente bronceado a un cangrejo chillón

-G-grimmjow-san ¿Te pasa algo? - Grimmjow-san no habló , simplemente se levantó de la mesa y empezó a husmear por toda la cocina buscando yo que se qué cosa , cuando la encontró se puso a buscar otras que fue encontrando también poco a poco, cuando las tenía todas se puso a cocinar, antes de ello se dió cuenta de que yo le miraba por lo que me dedicó una mirada que tenía claramente escrito en ella "Princesita métete en tus asuntos" No se porqué pero le hice caso  
>Pasado un cuarto de hora más o menos y Grimmjow-san apareció en la mesa con dos platos de comida , olían bien por lo que sin que yo me diera cuenta una ababilla empezó a caer desde mi boca al mantel , en ese instante observé como Grimmjow-san se reía , pero... ¿De qué ?<p>

-Come – Le miré insegura , la comida normal , para humanos normales a mi no me sentaba muy bien que digamos , pero ...Él era un Hollow , tal vez su comida era diferente... Sin más lo probé

-Sabe...-La sonrisa de Grimmjow-san no podía ser más grande - ¡HORRIBLE!

-Lo sé , a mí también me encant … - Se giró de forma siniestra y agarró mis mofletes haciendo que mi boca quedara como la de un pez – Pricesita , perdona pero creo que no he oído bien ¿Por algún casual has dicho que mi comida sabe...Horrible?

-Chip

-¿Como has dicho?- ¿Grimmjow-san se estaba riendo? Pero si es por su culpa que no puedo hablar bien , será …

-He dixo que chi - Ví subía sus manos para tapar con ellas su boca y como su cara enrojecía y se inflaba , por un momento pensé que explotaría , desgraciadamente no explotó , pero lo que si hizo fue estallas con una carcajada de lo más sonora , llegué a pensar que con pulsera y sin ella todos los Shinigamis del Seireitei le escucharían.

-Grimmjow-san riete más bajo o todos los Shinigamis del mundo vendrán a mi casa y la destrozarán con las Zampakutó – Le conseguí hacer callar por un instante , pero luego volvió a reirse .En fin … Grimmjow-san no tiene remedio

-Princesita , aquí la que tiene la culpa de que yo me haya puesto a reir la tienes tú ¿A quien se le ocurre? ...Hablar tan mal y más con la edad que tienes , debería de darte vergüenza - ¡ENCIMA ME DICE ESO EL TIO GETA! Además de dónde sacó esa cara de mártir que no se cree ni él

-Aquí la culpa la tuviste tú por agarrarme tan raro la cara

-No , la culpa es tuya por insultar MI comida

-No , Grimmjow-san la culpa la tienes tú por ponerte a cocinar cuando ya te había hecho yo la comida

-Precisamente por eso Pricesita , por eso tuve que preparar comida nueva ¿¡NO SABES PARA QUE SE CREÓ LA FECHA DE CADUCIDAD!? Pensé que moriría si probaba algo más de tu maravillosa …Comida – Hiba a recriminarle algo , pero yo no tengo la culpa de que solo Rangiku-san sepa apreciar mi arte culinario

-¡ME VOY! - Dejé a Grimmjow -san con la palabra en la boca y salí de la cocina

-Ey , que aún no hemos acabado de discutir – Cuando ya estaba en el umbral de mi habitación volví a la cocina me giré y le sonreí como una niña pequeña

-¿Que pasa Princesita ? ¿Porqué sonries tanto?

-Es que tengo algo que decirte

-¿Ah si ? ¿ El qué? - Mi sonrisa se borró por competo hasta dar paso a :

-¡BAKA-SAN! - Un chillido de niña pequeña . Después vi de refilón mientras de dirijía de nuevo a mi cuarto como Grimmjow-san se quedaba petrificado .Al entrar escuché pasos hacia mi habitación y salí encontrandome con Grimmjow-san de frente - ¡Y FRIEGA LOS CACHARROS!- A continuación le cerré la puerta en su nariz mientras oía como gritaba de dolor -¡Se siente!

Grimmjow-san seguía aporreando la puerta de mi habitación incesablemente y con el sonido de sus golpes acompasados me fuí durmiendo llegándolos a confundir con el latir de un corazón , el latir de un frío e inexplorado corazón.

-¿Donde estoy? - Escuché una voz a lo lejos y después de ello de desperté , no le dí importancia y me volvía dormir ,. Esos días no era difícil que me despertara con cualquier tontería.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los pelos ya que la alrma no había sonado para mi mala suerte , me preparé lo más rápido que pude y salí de casa dejando el desayuno de Grimmjow-san ya hecho , tal y como a él le en cambio tube que sali con la tostada en la boca y con el tiempo pisandome los talones.

Cuando porfín llegué al colegio resultó que había mirado mal la hora y aún me quedaba media hora para entrar

-Con lo bien que estaría yo ahora mismo en mi casita desayunando como Dios manda ¡Tampoco creo pedir tanto! - Suspiré y decidí dar una vuelta alrededor de los jardines que rodeaban el instituro , me acerqué a un árbol de Skura , el viento danzaba a un ritmo bien acompasado , cerré los ojos dejándome caer en el árbol ,sentía como los pétalos de Sakura se acoplaban a mi pelo haciendo que el mismo resaltara más , sentía como mi pelo me tapaba la cara , resguardandome de todo , haciendo un mundo paralelo única solamente para mí.

-Inoue- san ¿Que haces tan pronto en el instituto? - Abrí los ojos de improbisto y me levanté de dónde estaba , pero en ese momento el viento azotó con más fuerza mi pelo quitando de pronto todos los pétalos , con una mano sortube y me giré:

-¡¿Ah?!...-Y porfín ví el rostro de quién me hablaba

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
>Espero que os haya gustado , y si es así espero sus comentarios , favoritos y seguimiento .<p>

¡GRACIAS!


	11. Chapter 12

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA_**

**_Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!_**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**Cappítulo 11:: Una pesadilla reticente**_

_Ví como una sobra pasaba por delante mío y cortaba eliminaba al Hollow_

_-Es agobiante tener que salvarte siempre ... - En ese momento levaté la vista hacia el frente y vi a ..._

_-¿G-grimmjow-san? - Me quedé en shock al ver como dirigía sus sonrisa arrogante hacia mí , tendiendome su mano para ayudarme a levantar ._

_-¿Sorprendida? - Cogí su mano y me levanté , le sonreí con ternura y en un gesto que denotaba el más puro agradecimiento desde el fondo de mi alma . Lloré de alegría y me día ánimos a mi misma pensando que en este mundo cruel aún había gente en la que se podía confiar y en que a pesar de todas la críticas que estaba recibiendo y posiblemente recibiría de los demás cunado se dieran cuenta de lo que les ocultaba , ahora mismo eso no tenía importancia porque Grimmjow-san estaba a mi lado y eso era más que suficiente para mí._

_-¿Nos vamos? - Me sonrió mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas_

_-Hai ,Grimmjow-san - Comencé a caminar , pero al hacerlo sentí nuevamente el dolor en mi tobillo , me agarré de Grimmjow-san para sostenerme y enseguida observé que mi tobillo no aguantaría mucho -Lo siento Grimmjow-san , pero parece que tendré que ir a paso lento a casa , si queires pudes irte adelantando - Sonreí con dolor y como respuesta él frunció el ceño en un gesto un tanto osco dando a entender que mi comentario le había molestado_

_-Tsk, no tenemos tiempo para eso , esto está plagado de Hollows y tu te dejaste tus orquillas"Mágicas" en casa - No me gustó la forma en que nombró a mis orquillas pero decidí no decir nada .Comenzó a mirar al cielo fijandose en un punto y luego comenzó a mirar a los lados , poco a poco se acercó a mi y se miró de forma seria y ... Seductora . Así no me extrañaría nada que trajera locas a todo tipo de chicas... - Prcesita ¿Te gusta volar?_

_-¿EH? - Sin darme tiempo a responder me cogió al estilo Princesa y dandose impulso salió volando - ¡AHHHHHH! ¡GRIMMJOW-SAN !¿¡PERO QUE HACES!? ¡ NOS VAMOS A MATAR! - Me agarré de su cuello con toda mi fuerza intentando no caer al vacío_

_-Sí ... Probablemente si me sigues ahogando si que nos matemos - Instantáneamente le solté , miré hacia el cielo , las nubes se parecían al algodón de azúcar que vendían en las ferias , en aquellas ferias en las que iba con mi hermano , en las que todo era perfecto .Intenté tocarlas con la punta de mis dedos pero se desvanecían al igual que todo a mi alrededor , al igual que mi hermano , al igual que mi corazó..._

_-Oi - Giré mi rosto haci él esperando la continuación de su llamado - Princesita , no te quedes embobada mirando las nubes que ya estamos llegando a tu casa - Sonrió de lado mientras sus ojos hacían una pareja perfecta con el cielo azul , al momento reaccioné al darme cuenta de la barbaridad que estube a punto de decir con anterioridad , mientras hubiera una sola persona que se precupara por mí , n mi corazón ni yo pidíamos morir._

_-Es verdad mi corazón aún no puede desaparecer_

_-¿Eh? ¿Has dicgo algo? -Le abracé por el cuello y me recoste en sus hombros , mientras su calor me tranquilizaba y sus brazos me protegían de lo que hace poco comprendí que era el mundo ; algo cruel que en cuanto te ve sin protección se cierne sobre tí sin escapatoria , sin retorno , sin todo..._

_-No , no he dicho nada , absolutamente nada..._

_-Mmh ¿Dónde estoy? - Me desperté de repente en mi casa , en mi cama tapada por las mullidas sábanas las cuales para mí en ese instante debían de estar hechas de terciopelo , me tallé los ojos al oir el sonido de la puerta de mi cuarto abriéndose _

_-Grimmjow-san , ¿Que fué lo que pasó? - Ví como cerraba la puerta detrás de sí y dejaba en la mesilla de noche una bandeja mientras se sentaba en mi cama _

_-Pues que te quedaste dormida Princesita , ¿Que no te daba miedo volar? ...¡Pues no se nota! - Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de la situación tan embarazosa en la que estaba y decidí cambiar de tema_

_-¿Que es lo que hay en la bandeja? - Miré con curiosidad la bandeja y me intenté sentar pero un dolor agudo en el pie me lo impidió - ¡Auu!_

_-Deja ya de moverte ¿No te acuerdas de porque tuve que cargar contigo en brazos? - Asentí avergonzada - Pues entonces estáte quieta y deja que te dé de comer a no ser que quieras morir de inanición claro ..._

_-¿COMIDA? ¿¡TU COMIDA!? No gracias , tal y como has dicho prefiero morir de inanición - Me crucé de brazos y ladeé el rostro_

_-Bueno , no puedo hacer nada si ese es el caso ...Me voy - Sentí como se levantava y al decirle que no hacía falta que se fuera..._

_-¡Ha ! Toma esa - ME METIÓ UNA CUCHRADA EN LA BOCA A TRAICIÓN -¿Como está? - Tragé y me dí cuenta de algo ..._

_-¡ESTÁ RIQUISIMO GRIMMJOW-SAN! - Sus ojos brillaron como si de toda una constelación se tratara y empecé a comer_

_-Eso es porque soy el mejor chef del mundo ... - Su sornisa arrogante volvió a hacer presencia en él_

_-¡HAI GRIMMJOW-SAMA ! -Nunca había probado una comida como esa , estaba riquísimo. Si Tatsuki-chan lo probara estoy segura de que la encantaría :)_

_-Princesita , no te voy a decir que no me guste eso de - sama , pero prefiero que me llames por mi nombre a secas sin nada más_

_-Pero ... Yo acostumbro a poner un denominativo de respeto al nombre _

_-Bueno pues ... Como pago por cocinarte tan biena partir de ahora me llamaras Grimmjow a secas_

_-Entendido : Grimmjow a secas - Asentí ilusionada por el progreso de nuestra comunicación_

_-No , no ,no solo Grimmjow_

_-Entendido :solo Grimmjow_

_-No , te estoy diciendo que ... Mejor olvidalo , llamame como quieras - suspiró y salió de la habitación_

_-¿Que le habrá dado ? Solo lo llamé como me pidió ... - Que raro es Grimmjow-san_

_Cundo acabé de comer me quedé profundamente dormida , hasta que después de un rato me levanté de le cama y me quedé mirando a la Luna , hacía frío por lo que me tapé con una manta y abrí la ventana:_

_-Simpre igual ¿Verdad? , eres intocable a simple vista e inservible la mayoría del tiempo , solo sales denoche cuando el trabajo es casi inexistente ... Eso es lo que pensarán algunos , pero eres especial , eres la esperanza que me hizo seguir con vida , la esperanza que me ayudó a ser fuerte y guiarme por aquellas que para mí son mis mas importantes convicciónes. Eres blanca simbolo de pureza y eres la luz que en la noche por nosotros vela , en cambio yo quiero ser como tú . Quiero ser la lluvia que conecta su mundo con el mío , quiero ser su mando más preciado de rocía, quiero ser la lluvia que conecta su mundo y el mío , quisiera ser como la lluvia, que une el cielo y la tierra, para unir los corazones de las personas .¡ Y si tuviera 5 vidas para vivir! Entonces podría haber nacido en 5 ciudades distintas, y comer hasta que mi estómago se llenara 5 veces, y trabajar en 5 empleos distintos... y también, 5 veces... enamorarme de la misma persona..._

_Me quedé un rato observándo la luna y salí de mi cuarto .Después de salir me dí cuenta de que mi pie había sido vendado y , en cierta medida tratado ,busqué a Grimmjow - san para darle las gracias y le encontré durmiendo en el sofá , espatarrado con una postura a mi parecer imposible de describir , sonreí al verlo ,sinceramente creo que solo Grimmjow –san consigue que sonrísa sin proponérmelo .Fuí en busca de una manta y le tapé , a continuación me fui a hacer la cena para los dos mientras miraba las noticias en la televisión , subí el volumen para escuchar mejor :_

_"Nos encontramos en Karakura , en el epicentro de la desgracia ,según los testigos de la tragedia de la nada un rayo salió de la tierra y partió el cielo nublado en dos , no ha habido nadie que salga herido pero los expertos no saben de que tipo de fenómeno meteorológico se pueda tratar . Devolvemos la conexión"_

_-Princesita , hay que irse ya a Hueco Mundo , me temo que las cosas van más rápido de lo que lo habíamos previsto._

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Levaba mucho tiempo con lo de como hacer que Orihime se fuera a Hueco mundo y entonces me acordé de que en un capítulo aparece en las noticias el ataque de un Hollow creo que era de los primeros , cuando aparece Ruckia por primera vez(Cosa que aún no ha hecho aquí) y se me ocurrió hacerlo así...Espero que os haya gustado y si es así comentarior , favoritos y suscripciones plis **_

_**Otra cosa más , hay un capitulo que por orden sería el 3 y el cual se me olvidó subir miradlo porfavor , se llama 02**_

_**En este cap he utilizado unas frases hechas por lamisma Orihime ¿Cuales son? Si lo saben dejenmelo en los comentarios :)**_

_**¡AVISO! No se cuando subiré el proximo capitulo pero será en esta semana.**_


	12. Chapter 13

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Este capítulo será narrado por Ulquiorra**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 12 :El despertar como Fénix**_

Vacío , ese era el único sentimiento que albergaba en mi interior , pero esa mujer , esa mujer rompió todos mis esquemas , rompió la barrera invisible que había formado como defensa , creó un nuevo sentimiento en mí, sacó a flote una curiosidad que ni yo mismo sabía albergaba en mi interior, me explicó conceptos que en mi mundo eran inexistente , me explicó que era aquel aparato absurdo que en mi mente solo tenía una simple función ; mantenernos vivos bombeando sangre por todo nuestro cuerpo de forma rítimca , peo para ella , se trataba de un cúmulo de tareas imposibles de entender en mi opinión , pero para ella era algo de lo más normal del mundo...

Al principio disfrutaba enormemente hacerla sentir insegura , hacerla creer que nadie vendría a buscarla y que si nos desobedecía o dejaba de sernos útil yo mismo me haría cargo de que ella dejara de darle tanto trabajo a su corazón haciendo que este parara de bombear sangre dentro de ella , ya que no habría nada que bombear , toda su sangre quedaría plasmada en el suelo , las paredes y el techo como si de una obra de arte moderno se tratara . Su semblante nunca cambió ,siempre neutral , siempre fijo en la Luna , siempre con la mirada perdida , siempre con las respuestas correctas , siempre segura de sus respuestas, siempre ...Ella.

No entiendo de que la valió tanto esfuerzo innecesario por explicarme lo que según ella era el corazón , si cuando al fin lo comprendo lo único que hago es morir sin dejar nada de mi ,solo cenizas esparcidas por el viendo , con destinos desconocidos para todos hasta para mi que ahora estoy muerto . Pero ¿Porqué he muerto? ¿Por secuestrarla? ¿Por torturarla psicologicamente día y noche hasta quedar satisfecho? ¿Por hacer que me odiara ? ¿ Por matar a su héroe en dos ocasiones ? ¿Por hacerla creer que ella tenía la culpa de que sus amigos estuvieran entre la vida y la muerte? ¿Por hacerla creer que todos habían muerto ? ¿Por no preocuparme por ella cuando dos hollows la atacaron ? O … Por todas ellas en conjunto.  
>Todas la razones que he dado con anterioridad son factibles pero , en verdad la razón por la que estoy muerto es por mi incompetencia al matar al Shinigami Sustituto ,por ejarlo vivir cuando desde un principio recibí órdenes claras de matarlo en cuanto me lo cruzara ¿ Pero como iba a saber yo que luego yo sería la víctima en mi acto de "bondad" ? Nada de lo que ahora estoy diciendo lo podía llegar asaber cuando todo aconteció , sino nada de esto sería posible , sino yo seguría siendo el guardián de la mujer , sino yo...Podría etender más sobre los humanos y su corazón.<p>

Pero ahora de nada sirve lamentarse por lo que pudo haber sido , por lo que nunca pasó y nunca pasará , porque ahora estoy muerto y mi destino es vagasr sin un rumpo predeterminado allá a sonde me lleven los movimientos caprichosos del viento , o las tormentas de arena . Estoy destinado a no ser nadie , a que mi exitencia deje de ser notada desde el instante ne que me convertí en ese grisaceo polvo del desde un principio estaba hecho.

Ahora solamente me queda resignarme y aceptar mi desdichado y maldito destino , el cual por una parte me tengo merecido . Mi vida a estado bañada en sangre , como humano no sé lo que hice , pero como hollow fui evolucionando , pero ...¿A que precio? A un precio demasiado elevado , era un asesino en serie de hollows, los remordimientos no eran parte característica de mí precisamente sino todo lo contrario , "El espada sin sentimientos" "El espada sin corazón " "El espada ... vacío" . Sí , porqué no decirlo , yo solo soy un cuerpo , no tengo alma , no tengo sentimientos , estoy ...Vacío . Soy un continente inexplorado por el corazón , pero , esa ...Esa mujer me descubrió lo que era tener un alma , lo que era el corazón , lo que era estar completo , lo que eran sus sentimientos

Ahora de nada sirve lamentarse e ir llorando por las esquinas de Hueco Mundo ,intentando enmendar un pasado inenmendable , después de todo según los relatos dirigidos a infantes en el mundo humano , el monstruo y la princesa nunca están juntos , la princesa termina con el príncipe y el monstruo es derrotado por el audaz caballero .La historia se parece bastante a la que viví con la mujer ; primero la secuestro después la vienen a salvar y al final me matan y ella se fuga con su héroe .Me costaría bastánte creer que a la mujer no la hibieran leído esos libros a mi parecer patéticos y sin educación alguna , y me cuesta más creerlo viendo como se comportaba ella en el mundo humano , claro , hasta que llegué yo.

Seguramente la mujer estaría haciendo sus quehaceres , disfrutando con sus amigoas o amigos , riéndo y haciéndo su vida como hacía antes de verse envuelta en los planes de Aizen-sama, puede hasta que estubiera cogida de la mano con su príce azul, tal vez ya no se acuerde de Hueco mundo , tal vez es feliz ahora , tal vez ...Ya no tengo sitio en su memoría.

Siento como si mi pecho se oprimiera con el simple pensar en ella , sinto como si existencia ya no fuera nada , siento como si mi vida fue la misma , nada siento que no he servido para nada y que la nada es lo único que me espa después mi actual nada .

La razón que normalmente uso me dicta utilizar la lógica y dejar de sufrir por culpa de la enfermedad de la que fuí contagiado por esa mujer , lo que ella llama sentimientos , que en mi persona solo causan más dolor y sufrimiento .Quiero dejar de sentír este dolor que ha sido mi Padre Nuestro desde que estoy muerto , pero quiero ir con ella quieo ver el destello de su cabello anaranjado adornado con sus orquillas , pero más que todo la necesito a ella , a ella que es la razón de mi muerte , pero sobre todo a ella que me mantienen vivo en este lugar inherte.

-Ulquiorra...  
>-Ulquiorra...<br>-...Mujer...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Lo sé , lo sé , losé me vais a matar por dejaros con la intriga pero... Que se le va a hacer así es la vida jejeje**_  
><span><em><strong>Sé que a lo mejor debería de seguir hablando desde el plano de Orihime , pero habrá tramos en que sea una narrador , pero uno que conoce los sentimientos e los personajes (sorry no me acuerdo del nombre TT)<strong>_

_**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO , Y SI ES ASÍ DEJADME COMENTARIOS , FAVORITOS O SEGUIDME **_

_**¡GRACIAS! :)**_


	13. Chapter 14

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 13:No todos los destinos son paralelos**_

_-¿Mujer?... – Silencio , silencio absoluto , un silencio que te deja sin aliento esperando una respuesta - ¿Cómo va a ser ella? Eso , es imposible , llevo 2 años esperando un señal de vida , una prueba de que alguna vez fui algo para ella , aunque simplemente fuera algo que ella quisiera olvidar , el simple hecho de que no me pudiera olvidar por el daño que la hice , eso , ese simple hecho ya me hubiera hecho feliz, porque eso querría decir que alguna vez fui algo importante , simplemente , que fui algo … Pero los milagros no existen , los sueños de un pecador no se cumplen , mis sueños nunca se cumplen –Estoy volviéndome loco , esa mujer es una enfermedad – Miré al cielo , ese cielo neutro, inherte , muerto , sin alma , negro , y a la vez iluminado con la pureza de esa luna que tanto fascinaba a la mujer… Negro como mi corazón , muerto como yo , inherte como mi vida , neutro como mi semblante ,y aún así tengo una luna , o más bien un recuerdo de lo que fue tener una_

_-Ulquiorra… -No podía - Otra vez soñando , si que soy patético … - Seguí caminando sin darle mucha importancia hasta que_

_- Ulquiorra…- Esta vez estaba claro, era ella era su voz , estaba aquí me estaba llamando _

_-Mujer … ¡Mujer! ¿Eres tú? …- Le hablaba a la Luna , y ésta indiferente no me respondía_

_-Ulquiorra… _

_- … -¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no puedo hablar?... _

_-Ulquiorra… Tengo miedo - ¿De qué? ¿ Qué está pasando? – Ulquiorra … Tengo miedo , te tengo miedo … - …N-no , ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Porqué cuando quiero verte me dices esto? ¿Es este mi castigo? Claro , debe de ser eso , soy muy patético , desde el principio me mentiste , desde el principio de odiaste , desde el principio me temiste , desde el principio me engañaste con tu red de inocencia cuando ésta solo era una tapadera , desde el principio le amaste a él …Me lo merezco , me merezco este castigo , pero hubiera preferido que me lo hubieras dicho antes , después de todo si aún tengo consciencia es por ti , porque tú me devolviste muerto la vida que siempre deseé estando vivo … De todas formas gracias …_

_Empecé a retornas mi camino , aquél que tantas veces había recorrido , no me refiero solo a recorrer Hueco Mundo como desde hace dos años hago constantemente viendo como este desierto está muerto , como las plantas están secas , como la arena es lo único que me rodea y como Las Noches es solo un reflejo pobre de lo que algún día fue . Me refiero a recorrer un camino que desde que tengo consciencia he recorrido una y otra vez rechazando otras rutas , me refiero a la soledad , aquella que la mujer me arrebató cuando fui su carcelero , y aquella de la que por dos años he huido , y aquella que al fin me ha dado caza , aquella de la que esta vez no seré capaz de escapar , aquella en la que me estoy hundiendo . _

_Un momento ¿ Donde estoy? He caído en un agujero negro , ya no soy cenizas , ahora soy un cuerpo - ¿Pero qué?...- Todo está oscuro , un color negro tizón me rodeaba , absorviendome , llevándome a la oscuridad , aquella en la que nací , aquella de la que nunca debí salir . _

_Un montón de imágenes pasaban en frente mío como si de una película se tratara , cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la oscuridad , pero algo me hizo abrir los ojos , era ella , imágenes sobre ella sobre la mujer , sobre la mujer que hizo que mi cabeza dejara de ser una mente fría y calculadora como desde un principio estuvo programada a ser, sonreí con nostalgia hecharía en falta poder fantasear con una vida perfecta a su lado –Mujer , espero que seas muy feliz en tu mundo , en ese mundo en el que yo no tengo cabida – Alcé un brazo y repetí de nuevo aquellas palabras que alguna vez de forma insistente le había dedicado a la mujer …_

"_Mujer ¿Me tienes miedo?" Y su respuesta "No , no te tengo miedo" "Ya veo" Extendí el brazo hasta que sentí que me desvanecía y entonces " Ya veo … con que esto que estuvo desde un principio en la palma de mi mano es el corazón" En ese momento mi vida se extingió y mi cuerpo fue devuelto a las cenizas , todo había acabado…Pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía llorando la mujer?... No lo sé , pero de nada sirve preguntarse algo tan irrelevante ahora , cuando el infierno te está conduciendo a sus entrañas , cuando la razón ya no importa y cuando tu corazón se marchita en una esquina , olvidado , pidiendo un rescate en vano , cuando nadie se acuerda de ti…Cuando solo eres un recuerdo muy lejano para alguno y un recuerdo olvidado para otros , desgraciadamente para ella que es la única que me importa soy la segunda opción.._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_En otro lugar :_

_-Señor , el dispositivo está listo , el plan está marchando según lo estipulado –En la penumbra se distinguía una sombra con una carpeta llena de papeles , un televisor y una mesa presidida por una entidad aún desconocida _

_-Muy bien, mantenme informado de cualquier movimiento sospechoso… - Se quitó las gafas y las acercó a la boca mordiendo las patas de esta y son riendo mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y entrelazaba los dedos con una innata pasimonia_

_-Alguna orden ¿Mi señor? _

_-No , ninguna , retírate – El hombre se retiró portando con el la carpeta de la cual cayeron algunas hojas , el hombre se agachó y las recogió , cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta llegó a escuchar "Después de todo , nos vamos a volver a ver …Ulquiorra"_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_En la Ciudad de Karakura:_

-Princesita , hay que irse ya a Hueco Mundo , me temo que las cosas van más rápido de lo que lo habíamos previsto.

-G-grimmjow-san ,¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? - Tenía miedo , todo era demasiado repentino

-Créeme , no he estado más segura sobre algo en toda mi vida – Estaba serio su rostro no daba ningún tipo de duda , en verdad deberíamos de volver a Hueco Mundo , en verdad debería de volver a vivir esa pesadilla…

-No te preocupes , yo te protegeré – Alcé mi cara la cual con anterioridad había escondido y le sonreí , al cambiarme salimos de casa , eran las 05: 00 de la madrugada , miré la luna y en ella me acordé de su piel pálida

- Ulquiorra… - Grimmjow-san abrió una Garganta como en el pasado hacía , me mandó que fuera yo delante lo cual hice , y así después de un largo viaje llegamos a Hueco Mundo…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Espero que os haya gustado y si es así comentarios , favoritos y suscripciones plis **


	14. Chapter 15

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 14: La prueba definitiva**_

_-Y de nuevo nos vemos querida Luna … - Me quedé por un rato mirando mi astro favorito con diferencia mientras Grimmjow-san intentaba captar mi atención en vano_

_-Oye , que no tenemos todo el día /noche , date prisa si no quieres que te deje atrás – Entonces reaccioné y dejé de mirar la Luna_

_-Espera , Grimmjow-san vas muy rápido –Corría todo lo rápido que me permitían mis piernas y aún así no le alcanzaba_

_-Ese no es mi problema - ¡Maldito Grimmjow-san!_

_-_ Santen Kesshun – Grimmjow-san miró hacia atrás mientras yo me subía en la plataforma y llegaba hasta él haciéndole una mueca de burla

-¡OYE TÚ ¡ Baja de ahí ahora mismo – Me reí de él mientras me alejaba

-Grimmjow-san no es mi problema que seas tan lento –Me miró enfurecido y aumentó su velocidad hasta alcanzarme y llegar a dejarme atrás – Esto te pasa por tonta , además no sabes ni a donde hay que ir así que no te pases de lista- Me miro una sonrisa de superioridad que me dio ganas de borrar a golpes

-Ah, entiendo , entonces tu si sabes a donde nos dirijimos – Dejó de correr y entonces pude alcanzarle , al hacerlo me bajé de la plataforma y quedé cara a cara con él

-¿Pasa algo Grimmjow-san?

-Bueno digamos que en realidad no se a dónde nos dirijimos - Puso cara de niño bueno al ver como una vena en mi frente se hinchaba de tal forma que pacería que iba a explotar

-¡PEDAZO DE BURRO! Me estás diciendo que he salido a las 5 de la mañana de mi casa hasta Hueco Mundo para nada,¿ Me estás diciendo que no sabes lo que hacemos aquí?

-No , saber sé que cuanto más andemos antes encontraremos al "paliducho"

-¿Qué paliducho? - Grimmjow-san me miró interrogante como no entendiendo a que venía esa pregunta, bajó la mirada y la volvió a subir al verme expectante

-Me refiero a Ulquiorra , al que fue tu prisionero… - Entonces caí de bruces al suelo desde mi palacio compuesto por nubes de algodón , y ahí fue cuando me encontré con la realidad , la realidad que dictaba que buscara a aquél que destruyó parte de mi vida y derrocó los fundamentos de una gran parte de la otra , aquel que me mantuvo cuerda y a la vez me hizo perder todo rastro de sensatez en mi cabeza , aquel al que añorar cada vez que observo en lo que se ha convertido mi mundo .Tal vez le he perdonado , tal vez solo lo he olvidado ,no , no lo he olvidado , lo único que he hecho ha sido añorarlo , soñarlo y pensarlo , lo único he hecho ha sido sufrir al no verle , pero el mero hecho de saber que vuelvo a verlo me revuelve el estómago , pienso en sus despalantes , en las relaciones que se desgastaron por su culpa y no soy capaz de imaginarme el haberle perdonado , pero … La única forma de saber lo que siento es verlo , y eso me duel , me duele por lo hipnotizante de sus ojos , por la oscuridad de su cabello , por la blancura casi angelical de su piel , pero me duele aún más por el vacío alojado en su interior y por el destierro al que él mismo sometió a su corazón. Me duele por doler , le sueño por soñar , le pienso por pensar y le añoro por amar . Seguramente el mundo entero piense que estoy loca , pero yo sé que no es así , se que aún me queda un poco de cordura y racionalidad en mi mente y se que ese trozo le pertenece , no sé si lo que siento es amor , no se si lo que siento es compasión, o culpabilidad , tal vez tristeza o un deje de desesperación , tal vez sea una mezcla de todos , pero si de algo estoy segura es de que he sacrificado mucho para que llegara este día , se que lo he estropeado todo demasiadas veces a lo largo de mi vida y sé por encima de todo que este es mi destino , mi destino fue escrito para que llegara este día , para por fin encontrarle y decidir si encararle o tal vez perdonarle . Pero eso no lo decidiré ahora , no me quedaré sentada esperando a que por arte de magia el llegue a mi , no , no de nuevo , esta vez yo iré a por él , yo lo obligaré a seguirme , y esta vez voy a ser yo el juez que su destino decida.

Sin mediar palabra comencé a caminar ante la mirada atónita de Grimmjow-san el cual me siguió sin rechistar .Caminamos por el desierto más o menos una media hora , hasta que me paré en seco haciendo que Grimmjow-san refunfuñara al darse de bruces con mi espalda .

-Este es el lugar..

-¡Oye! ¿De que estás hablando Princesita? – Sin mediar palabra utilicé la energía del reiatsu que provenía del fondo de la arena y utilicé mi Shiten Koushun , haciendo así que el reiatsu que emergía fuera tomado como un ataque hacia mí . Realmente no sabía si iba a funcionar pero afortunada mente después de realizar mi movimiento un gran boquete en la tierra .

-¿Pero que? ¡Se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo atacando a la arena! - Se calló al ver como me metía dentro de el gran agujero y empezaba a cavar alrededor de una mano complétamente pálida:

-¡Ulquiorra! ¡Ulquiorra! - Con lágrimas en los ojos veía como Grimmjow-san cavaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo tiraba del brazo que sobresalía de la arena sin vida , al igual que él …Estaba muerto.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**En otro lugar :**

-S-señor , el plan…Tenemos un pequeño imprevisto en el plan , alguien está interfiriendo en el proceso … ¿Q-que hacemos señor? – El hombre hasta entonces sentado de espaldas a su informante se giró dejando ver su semblante tranquilo , y sin inmutarse al respecto se quedó viendo una televisión de plasma colocada a su izquierda –Señor , ¿Que quiere que hagamos? Procedemo… - El informante calló al sentir la mirada que su Señor le dedicaba y que al momento volvía a ser la misma de siempre

-No , no hagáis nada , solo dejad que todo siga su curso natural - El informante hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia

-Vaya , vaya, que divertidas se están poniendo las cosas ¿No crees, Ulquiorra?

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AVISO :Seguramente empiece una serie de One-shots que irán relacionados con esta serie**

**Espero que os haya gustado y si es así comentarios , favoritos y suscripciones plis **


	15. Chapter 16

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso que este capítulo está narrado por mí , no está narrado por ningún personaje**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 15: El reflejo de la conciencia**_

_**En karakura :**_

_Cierta Shinigami está en la orilla del río recordando viejos tiempos, tiempos en los que su día a día estaba conformado por batallas en las que podía huir de todos aquellos pensamientos que atormentaban su cabeza, pensamientos que ocupaba por completo cierto Shinigami Sustituto , el cual es demasiado corto para darse cuenta de los sentimientos agolpados en su cofre secreto , en su corazón ._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Gracias_

_-Nos vemos , Rukia_

_-Me pregunto cuántas veces te he escuchado decir eso_

_-Esta no será la última vez , así que ¿Qué importa cuantas veces tenga que repetirlo?_

_-Es verdad_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

_-Je je je , por lo que veo da igual el tiempo que pase ¿No? Tu nunca cambiarás …Ichigo – Y mirando el cielo le sonrió a aquel sol que alguna vez la vio nacer , crecer y como no morir , pero también aquél sol que la vio renacer y la concedió la oportunidad de volver a enamorarse de un tonto de remate , pero su tonto de remate ._

_Poco a poco se levantó y emprendió aquél camino que muchas otras veces en el pasado había recorrido, era el camino a casa de Ichigo _

_-¿Cómo reaccionarás después de tanto tiempo? Tengo ganas de verlo –Casi sin darse cuenta fue aumentando el ritmo mientras se hacía una caricatura mental con chappy de cómo sería su reencuentro con Ichigo . Y en esas andaba cuando se chocó con alguien y fue a parar al suelo._

_-¡Auch! Podrías mirar por donde camin… ¿Ishida?_

_-¿Kuchiki-san?_

_En la casa de cierto pelinaranja (Ichigo)_

_-Parece mentira que me haya tomado por tonto , a mi ,al chico que tantas veces la ha salvado la vida – Se tiró en la cama mirando al techo mientras Kon le daba la tabarra._

_-Ichigo eres un retrasado , ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer llorar a Himechan!? _

_-Kon cállate y deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo ¿Por qué sabes una cosa? ¡NO SABES NADA! Eres un estúpido experimento fallido , y por si eso no fuera suficiente , estás viviendo en el cuerpo de un patético muñeco . Aunque claro, pensándolo bien nada es más patético que tú , JAJAJAJAJA … - Se quedó un rato riendo mientras Kon lo miraba sin inmutarse – Y ahora si has aprendido la lección deja de molestar y haz algo de provecho_

_-Oh sí , eso es lo que tu querrías , que yo no supiera nada y que te dejara de decir la verdades .Tu has dicho que haga algo de probecho , y precisamente eso es lo que voy a hacer , sé todo lo que ha sufrido Hime-chan por tu culpa , sin ir más lejos cuando su hermano murió y tu te diste cuenta en ningún momento hiciste nada por consolarla o mostrarle tu apayo , por si no te acuerdas fue tu padre quién no consiguió salvar a su hermano ._

_-¿Y que pretendías que hiciera? Que la dijera : Orihime , siento mucho que te hayas quedado sola en este mundo y que casi no tengas apoyo de nadi , por si no me recuerdas soy el hijo de la persona que te dejó sin hermano . ¿Querías que la dijera eso? Luego el retrasado soy yo ¿No?_

_-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero , pero no te estoy hablando solo de ese caso , no has parado de cagarla durante estos años en cuando Hime-chan se refiere , te pondré más ejemplos por si tienes algún tipo de alcheimer además de el retraso que todos sabemos que tienes ,por ejemplo ;cuando delante de ella mataste a su hermano en forma Hollow, o cuando la secuestraron , o cuando te salvó del ataque de Ulquiorra ,o cuando tu te transformaste en Hollow y ella vivió en directo como casi te cargas a Uryuu ¿Te parece poco todo lo que ha sufrido por tu causa? Y a eso no le estoy añadiendo todas las veces en que has dejado de lado a Hime–chan en una misión argumentando que es que se iba a hacer daño , y por muchas ganas que ella tuviera de ir contigo , si tú la decías que no fuera ella al final no iba . Tú en ningún momento la agradeciste todas las veces que te ha salvado ella a ti ¿O es que no lo recuerdas ¿ Mejor digamos que prefieres no recordarlo ¿Verdad Ichigo? La hacías sentir que estaba fuera del equipo , que era completamente prescindible , que era un componente insignificante , nulo , pero sobre todo parecía que la querías apartar de tu lado a toda costa …¿Entiendes lo que digo? No digo que o hicieras queriendo , pero el hecho es que la has hecho mucho daño y ella siempre te ha perdonado y se ha guardado sus sentimientos para ella con tal de no herirte , y por una vez ella hace algo sin consultarte, tu te pones como un loco , tu no eres nadie para decidir en su vida que es lo que puede o no hacer en su vida , y cuánto antes lo entienda mejor .-Kon se fue de la habitación dejando un pensativo Ichigo_

_-¡MALDITA SEA! ¿Te crees que no sabía todo lo que me has dicho? – Salió de la habitación simplemente para chillarle eso a Kon , después con un portazo cerró la puerta y se abrazó a su almohada visualizando en su mente la sonrisa radiante que Orihime le solía brindar antes de que Todo este jaleo comenzara a entorpecer lo que antes para Ichigo al menos era una amistad perfecta , al momento esa sonrisa se borró e Ichigo contemplaba horrorizado como el rostro de Orihime se deformaba pasando del llanto a una sonrisa sádica como la que le dedicó hacía dos días en el colegio ,hundió su cara en la almohada y ahogó un grito de rabia , pero no contento con eso se levantó de la cama , y le gritó al armario que no tenía culpa de los tormentos del susodicho_

_-¡¿PORQUÉ?! ¡¿PORQUÉ TENGO QUE DUDAR DE ALGO QUE HASTA HACE POCO PENSABA QUE ESTABA BIEN?! - Volvió a gritar esta vez con más fuerza esta vez cogiendo la almohada y haciendo un lanzamiento a la velocidad de la luz hacia su puerta sin darse cuenta de que esta se abría dando paso a…_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_GOMMENE!_

_Siento mucho no haber podido subir continuación antes pero los trabajos es lo que tienen…_

_AVISO: no se cada cuanto podré subir conti , espero que lo entiendan , gracias por su comprensión_

_Bueno , espero que os haya gustado y si es así suscribiros , comentad o agregad a favoritos ¡GRACIAS!_


	16. Chapter 17

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso que este capítulo está narrado por mí , no está narrado por ningún personaje**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 16: Sospechas alentadas**_

_-¿¡Papa!? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? Existe algo llamado tocar antes de entrar_

_-Ichigo … - El padre de este comenzó a llorar , esto sorprendió a Ichigo , el cual no sabía si lloraba por tristeza , o porque demonios lloraba , aunque sinceramente con Isshin Kurosaki uno nunca sabe a que atenerse , nada es imposible_

_-Papa ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ichigo se empezó a acercar a su padre al ver que este se ponía a mirar el suelo – Oi , Te estoy pregunt… - Se le cortó el habla al ver como su padre sonreía y lloraba lanzándose a sus brazos , mientras el pobre Ichigo ponía una cara de "Me lo tenía que haber supuesto"_

_-¡HIJO! Estás hecho todo un hombre , ya hasta contestas a tu padre_

_-Si , si papá lo que tú digas – Ichigo empezó a dar palmaditas en la cabeza de su padre mientras se regañaba mentalmente por no haberlo echado de su cara nada más que vió su cara_

_-Hijo – Isshin empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti , quiero que lo sepas – Ichigo empezó a sonreír confiando en las palabras de su padre – Pero… - La sonrisa de Ichigo se deformó en una mueca cuyo significado era " Me lo temía" - Pero yo sigo siendo el rey de esta casa jajajajaja – El padre empezó a reírse de forma desquiciada mientras Ichigo se dedicaba a empujarlo fuera de su cuarto , cuando porfín estuvo fuera Ichigo abrió la ventana de su cuarto y salió por esta temiendo lo que a continuación iba a pasar _

_-¡ICHIGO! Es de mala educación que un hijo interrumpa a su padre mientras está…¿Ichigo? – A continuación se acercó a la ventana y visualizó a su hijo corriendo calle abajo – Oi , vuelve , Ichigo…. – Este siguió soltando maldiciones contra su primogénito mientras el susodicho se alejaba cada vez más_

_En otra parte de la ciudad :_

_**-¿Kuchiki-san?**_

_**-Ishida , cuanto tiempo , ya tenía ganas de verte - A Rukia se le iluminó la cara mientras hablaba con su compañero de equipo **_

_**-Kuchiki –san, ya se te hechaba en falta por aquí – Ishida hizo un vano intento por sonrreir mientras en el acto la sonrisa de la pelinegra se borraba dando lugar a una mueca de duda**_

_**-Ishida , ¿Hay algo que me tengas que contar? – Ishida lo afirmó y Rukia se llevó una mano a la frente temiéndose de quién era la culpa – A que adivino de quién es la culpa …Ichigo ¿Verdad?**_

_**-Kuchiki-san , me temo que las cosas no son tan fáciles**_

_**-Explícate Ishida**_

_**-¿Qué te parece si mientras te cuento todo vamos dando un paseo?-Kuchiki simplemente aceptó la oferta con indiferencia**_

_**-Veras Kuchiki-san , todo esto empezó cuando Kurosaki comenzó a sentir un reiatsu muy extraño alrededor de Karakura **_

_**-¿Cómo que extraño?**_

_**-Si, extraño , era un reiatsu muy poderoso, al principio no lo asociábamos con nada ,antes visto , pero a lo largo de los días nos dimos cuenta de que la esencia de ese reiatsu , si que la conocíamos , pero desgraciadamente aunque encontramos al sujeto poseedor de dicho reiatsu , aún no sabemos a quién le pertenece .**_

_**-Pero… Si lo encontrasteis ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que aún no sepáis quien es?- Ishida suspiró de forma pesada denotando lo grave del asunto**_

_**-Me temo que todo fue culpa de Kurosaki **_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Estábamos caminando por Karakura , haciendo nuestra ronda nocturna como siempre , cuando sin razón aparente localizamos nuestro quebradero de cabeza . Empezamos a orrer en diferentes direcciónes hasta que Sado , Kurosaki y yo no encontramos y dimos con la localización exacta del reiatsu .**_

_**Con asombro descubrimos que estaba en los alrededores de la casa de Inoue-san , Ichigo se puso histérico y comenzó a correr a pesar de que Chad y yo le gritamos que nos esperara.**_

_**-Kurosaki , ¡ESPERANOS! ¡Kurosaki , que nos esperes te digo!**_

_**-Ichigo espéranos – El se giró mientras se alejaba de nosotros**_

_**-¡Lo siento chicos pero si le espero no sabremos nunca de quién es ese reiatsu!**_

_**-¡KUSOSAKI! **_

_**Kurosaki se alejo tan rápido como pudo de nosotros , y al llegar nos encontramos con Kurosaki mirando de forma retadora a un sujeto alto , de constitución media y musculoso , del cual la única parte que pudimos llegar a ver de él fue que llevaba las manos recogidas en sus bolsillos en una pose desenfadada .**_

_**-Kurosaki ¿Qué está pasando aquí?**_

_**-Eso mismo querría saber yo , Ishida… **_

_**-¿!Quién eres y que haces rondando la casa de Inoue¡? – El sujeto no contesto y Kurosaki sacó su Zampakto , mientras yo preparaba mi arco y Chad mostraba sus brazos ya transformados**_

_**-¿¡ESTÁS SORDO!?- El sujeto seguía sin contestar y Kurosaki se empezó a impacientar - ¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO Y QUIERO QUE ME RESPONDAS AHORA MISMO! **_

_**-Kurosaki , no creo que sea bueno que estés tan irritado , cálmate - Kurosaki se giró hacia mí con una mirada gélida , era la encarnación más pura del odio descontrolado**_

_**-Ishida esto no es asunto tuyo asi que ¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-Kurosaki se acercó al sujeto mientras Chad y yo intentábamos detenrl , evidentemente en vano .**_

_**-Kurosaki , si se va , perderemos cualquier tipo de pista ¡CALMATE DE UNA VEZ!**_

_**-¡RESPONDE! ¡RESPONDE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O TE MATO AQUÍ Y AHORA! –Kurosaki en vez de calmarse se alteró más haciendo caso omiso de mi advertencia**_

_**-Tsk – Eso fue lo único que escuchamos , y el detónate que hizo a Kurosaki explotar con un "GETSUGA TENSHO" **_

_**El enemigo se esfumó como si de una visión se hubiera tratado y Kurosaki comenzó a chillar como un loco mientras Chad y yo intentábamos por todos los medios volver a encontrar ese reiatsu**_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_**-¡Ese cabeza hueca siempre fastidiándola! – Rukia estaba echando humo hasta por la orejas -¡ME VA A OIR CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE!**_

_**-Kuchiki –san , aunque es verdad que él tuvo la culpa al dejar escapar al sujeto , me temo que hay cosas de las que no tiene toda la culpa…**_

_**-¿Cómo que no tiene toda la culpa? Por ser un maldito descerebrado perdieron el rastro del enemigo y la vida de Orihime podría haber vuelto a estar en peligro – Rukia no se tranquilizaba es más cada vez estaba más irritada , diga lo que diga es un Kurosaki en chica**_

_**-Te explicaré lo que sucedió después , resulta que Kurosaki nos prohibió hablar con Inoue-san sobre el tema , lo cual suponía dejarla de lado una vez más y aunque Chad y yo le dijimos que recapacitara , pero nada de lo que dijimos sirvió y Orihime estuvo mucho tiempo sin enterarse de nada …**_

_**-No entiendo…¿Porqué estuvo mucho tiempo sin saber nada?¿No habías dicho que Ichigo os prohibió hablar del tema con Orihime?**_

_**-Sí , pero yo la expliqué todo lo que estaba pasando para que tuviera cuidado por si notaba algo raro a su alrededor y nosotros no estábamos cerca , ella reiteró que sabía cuidarse sola y que no nos preocupáramos , pero que si sentía algo nos lo comunicaría de inmediato**_

_**-¿Y que pasó después?**_

_**-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar … Kurosaki se pasó días siguiendo a Inoue-san para asegurarse de que estaría a salvo , pero un día en la salida del trabajo de Inoue-san ésta salió del trabajo sin esperar a Kurosaki a pesar de haberle prometido que le esperaría y ahí comenzó el desastre . Kurosaki buscó por horas el rastro de Inoue-san ya que por alguna razón estaba siendo tapado por algo o alguien, Kurosaki según él dice se dio cuenta de que el reiatsu del desconocido estaba en casa de Inoue-san según él y al llegar Inoue-san estaba en casa y tardó en abrir la puerta , cuando la abrió Kurosaki ya no sintió nada y tuvo una pelea con Inoue-san por puras irracionalidades , empezó a acusarla de mentirosa , de traidora y de estorbo , pero lo peor no fue eso , lo peor fue que comenzó a llamarla Mujer tal y como su secuestrador antiguaente hacía , Inoue-san le pidió que parara y cuando ya no pudo más lo abofeteó consiguiendo así que Kurosaki se marchara de su casa hecho una furia.**_

_**-Aún así Inoue-san decidió aclarar las cosa y vino a hablar conmigo para que la ayudara , pero eso solo empeoró las cosas .Cuando hablé con Kurosaki , el se dedicó a poner verde a Inoue-san mientras yo la defendía , y cuando se dio cuenta de que Inoue-san estaba cerca empezó a decir que la echaba del grupo por ser un estorbo . Yo no me di cuenta de la presencia de Inoue-san hasta que no apareció delante de mí , y al hacerlo Kurosaki afirmó que todo lo que había dicho hasta ese momento lo había dicho sabiendo que ella le escuchaba , no contento con ello empezó a llamarla Mujer tal y como lo hizo el día anterior, Inoue-san comenzó a llorar y le pidió que dejara de hacerlo , al ver que no cesaba Inoue-san cambió drásticamente de actitud .Se puso más seria de lo que jamás la había visto y comenzó a retarle mientras Kurosaki al menos a simple vista quedó en shock , una vez que terminó , se fue conmigo , y eso es todo lo que sé , aunque según los rumores que hay Kurosaki más de una vez ha vuelto a hacer daño a Inoue-san.**_

_**-Entonces Ichigo es el culpable de todo . No entiendo en que parte pasa a ser una "víctima" , aquí la única víctima es Orihime**_

_**-Me temo que Inoue-san nos está encubriendo algo , y por esa razón a decidido dejar el grupo y no contarle a nadie lo que la está pasando . Sé que suena muy descabellado, pero tal vez Kurosaki tenga razón y ella es quien oculta al sujeto del reiatsu misterioso…**_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_AVISO: no se cada cuanto podré subir conti , espero que lo entiendan , gracias por su comprensión_

_Bueno , espero que os haya gustado y si es así suscribiros , comentad o agregad a favoritos ¡GRACIAS!_


	17. Chapter 18

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso que este capítulo está narrado por mí , no está narrado por ningún personaje**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 17:Solo tú me haces sentir bien**_

_**Rukia estuvo un buen rato parada en medio de la acera, sin reaccionar ,en todo ese rato Ishida lo único que izo fue observar las múltiples reacciones en su cara , no habló , no parpadeó solo esperó el veredicto de Rukia .**_

_**-Ishida , estás completamente seguro de que Orihime puede tener algo que ver con ese sujeto –Ishida suspiró de forma pesada , sopesando los pros y los cons de su respuesta **_

_**-Sí , estoy seguro de que Inoue-san nos oculta algo pero no puedo decir que esté 100% seguro de que tenga que ver con ese sujeto …- Rukia se mantuvo callada analizando cada una de sus palabras y sonrió**_

_**-Ishida , si no te importa creo que voy a ir a hablar con Ichigo sobre este tema**_

_**-Claro Kuchiki-san , por favor manténgame informado , y porfavor no le digas que infringí las normas y le conté a Inoue-san la situación **_

_**-Claro , no te preocupes. Nos vemos**_

_**-Adiós Kuchiki-san **_

_**Rukia caminó durante media hora dando vueltas , sin un rumbo aparentemente fijo hasta que llegó a un parque ,se sentó en uno de los columpios y desde ahí se fijó en la luz titilante de una farola .Subió las manos a su cabeza y se acarició el pelo mientras cerraba los ojos y miraba el cielo nocturno , comenzó a reír.**_

_**-Siento que ahora mismo mi vida es como este cielo , mi vida está cada vez más oscura , y de vez en cuando es iluminada por alguna que otra estrella dando algo de esperanza a la resolución de mis problemas.**_

_**Estuvo un buen rato mirando al cielo hasta que cerró los ojos amarrándose a las cuerdas de acero que colgaban del columpio, ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda apoyándose en una de las cadenas y se quedó escuchando el susurro del viento esperando una respuesta , un susurro algo que le indicara como ayudar a sus amigos, pero el viento solo la movía los cabellos en un ritmo acompasado , lento , pausado…**_

_**-enana , Enana ,¡Enana! ¡ENANA! **_

_**-¡Ahhhhhhh! – Rukia cayó del columpio de forma estrepitosa haciendo así una presentación brusca de su pompis con la arena del parque.**_

_**-¡ICHIGO NO BAKA! ¿Porque me asustaste de esa forma?- Rukia comenzó a levantarse sobándose el culo**_

_**-Oi enanana , no me digas que enserio estabas dormida- Parecía que Ichigo fuera a explotar de la risa**_

_**-P-pues … Sí , no entiendo de que te sorprendes- Empezó a quitarse la arena con movimientos rápidos hasta que no quedó ni rastro de esta**_

_**-¿A sí? Pues es bastante extraño porque no parabas de decir " Ichigo , Ichigo , ¡BAKA!" -Ichigo se fue acercando poco a poco a Rukia hasta quedar enfrente de ella , entonces comenzó a bajar hasta que sus caras quedaron frente con frente y la respiración de Ichigo chocaba en los labios de Rukia , ésta cerró los ojos esperando un beso ,pero lo único que sintió fue como Ichigo colocaba la mano en su pelo y sacaba algo del mismo , Rukia abrió los ojos , abochornada enrojeció y empujó a Ichigo.**_

_**-¿¡Q-QUE CREES QUE HACES¡? ¡BAKA NO ICHIGO! – Rukia escondió su rostro en la bufanda que llevaba **_

_**Ichigo simplemente se sobó la espalda por el golpe , y al mirar el gesto tan tímido , infantil y ¿Mono?... ¿Ichigo pensó que Rukia era mona? En ese momento Ichigo no se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, pero ¿Qué tan malo podría llegar a ser eso?**_

_**Se acercó a Rukia y la invitó a que se volvieran a sentar en el parque :**_

_**-Ichigo **_

_**-¿Mmh?... – Por un momento se miraron a los ojos**_

_**-Ichigo …¿No hay nada que me quieras contar?... Digo , ¿No ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal en mi ausencia? – Ichigo solo pensó por un momento su respuesta**_

_**-Bueno … La verdad es que sí , Ishida cada día es más pesado y Kon cada día delira más contigo y con … - Ichigo dejó de hablar miró al suelo durante un buen rato hasta que sintió una mano de Rukia apoyada sobre su hombro, se levantó del columpio y comenzó a caminar , rechazando así el apoyo desinteresado de su acompañante**_

_**Rukia lo siguió , estuvieron caminando al menos media hora , hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino , el viento soplaba con fuerza , de tal forma que a Rukia su propio cabello le impedía tener una visión completa de sus sitio preferido en Karakura , era como un ritual casi el que cada Shinigami que llegaba a Karakura encontrara su lugar preferido , el cual debería estar dotado de una magia propia e imposible de comparar con cualquier otra parte de esa maravillosa ciudad ¿Pero cual era el sitio preferido de Rukia? Fácil, era el mismo que el de Ichigo , el río ,que dividía a Karakura en dos , aquel río de agua cristalina , en el cual se reflejaba el cielo como si de un espejo gigante se tratara.**_

_**Rukia no sabía porqué a Ichigo le gustaba visitar ese lugar , tal vez por su madre , tal vez porque allí fue donde tiró su pase de combate , tal vez porque allí apareció cuando volvió de la Sociedad de Almas o simplemente , porque le gustaba .Para Rukia ese sitio era especial , pero no solo porque a Ichigo le gustara , ese sitio hacía posibles sus sueños de tener una relación entre un Shinigami y un Humano , entre ella y su humano. Ya que el río era el único lugar en toda Karakura en el que estaba reflejado el cielo que ella veía en la Sociedad de Almas , ese cielo que ella contemplaba por horas en casa de su nii-san , ese cielo que es el mismo en la Tierra , ese cielo que Ichigo ve todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.**_

_**Ichigo se quedó , quieto mientras miraba los circulitos que se formaban en el río cada vez que una hoja se posaba en él, Rukia se acercó mirando el mismo punto que él evitando así una situación comprometedora incómoda , más que nada incómoda.**_

_**-Ichi.. – Ichigo no la dejó terminar**_

_**-Tu lo sabías ¿Verdad? – El emisor de la pregunta no cambió su semblante, mientras que el receptor del mensaje parecía estar a punto del colapso**_

_**-N-no sé de que me estás… - De nuevo Ichigo la interrumpió**_

_**-NO ME MIENTAS RUKIA- Ésta se estremeció ante la mirada acusadora del Shinigami Sustituto , y simplemente atinó a bajar la mirada **_

_**-Lo siento …**_

_**-Pues déja de sentirlo , y más bien empieza a dejar de hacer trucos infantiles para que los demás te cuenten lo que quieres escuchar – Ichigo no quitaba aún su mirada del rio , pero Rukia hacía un buen rato que había levantado la vista y miraba a Ichigo desafiante**_

_**-Tal vez tengas razón y mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor de todos pero… Digo , tal vez si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio no tendría que haberme enterado por terceros**_

_**-JAJAJA , ahora lo entiendo todo ¿Fue Ishida? Si , no hace falta que me lo confirmes y menos con esos aires de caballero andante que se gasta **_

_**¡PLAM! Eso fue todo lo que se escuchó en diez metros a la redonda , la bofetada que Rukia le propinó a Ichigo fue lo único que rompió aquel silencio sepulcral que la noche proporcionaba a los amantes mientras el velo tupido de la noche se cernía en la ciudad.**_

_**-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS – Esta vez fue Rukia quién le robó el turno de hablar**_

_**-¡CALLATE! NO SABES LO QUE DICES .Si Ishida no me hubiera dicho nada yo aún seguiría sin saber nada del tema de Orihime ¿PARA TÍ ESO HUBIERA SIDO JUSTO? – Ichigo se quedó con la boca abierta sin articular palabra , suspiró , y como siempre pareciera que la vida se le marchaba con cada suspiro que daba**_

_**-Tal vez … Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que no hubieras vuelto- Ichigo no levantó la vista del suelo aún cuando vió como las piersas de Rukia temblaban **_

_**-Buneo … Entonces creo que te haré un favor y desapareceré de tu vida … Para siempre – Ichigo levanto la cabeza y la miró cara a cara , no estaba bromeando , Rukia apartó la mirada e hizo una mueca de dolor – Adiós Ichigo , fue un placer conocerte … - Rukia giró sobre sí misma emprendiendo un camino de no retorno, mientras que Ichigo solo podía verla marchar , sus músculos no reaccionaban , pero cuando volvió a recordar las palabras de Rukia algo en su mente reaccionó…**_

_**-¡NO! – En ese momento Rukia se giró y vió como Ichigo se le hechaba encima , en el acto con la fuerza con la que Ichigo la abrazó y la velocidad que traía Rukia tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás para no caer – Rukia , tu no , no me puedes dejar como hizo Orihime . Contigo puedo hablar de cualquier cosa sin que te enfades , puedo cabrearme , puedo llamarte enana , puedo bromear contigo , puedo hasta provocarte ganas de matarme y podemos perdonarnos sin rencores , puedo … - Rukia con cada cosa que decía le entraban más ganas de llorar –Puedo hasta pelearme con el mundo entero y nada cambiaría , sé que nunca me dejas solo , que siempre estás cuidando de mí .Fuiste , eres y serás el mayor apoyo que tengo en cualquier tipo de situación , pero sobre todo , sé que no te quiero perder por todas y cada una de las memeces que digo muy a menudo sin pensar- Rukia lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró , lloró de felicidad al ver que a pesar de lo anteriormente dicho , Kurosaki la quería …**_

_**-Ichigo , si quieres que esto se arregle deberás de hacer algo a cambio de mi perdón - Rukia puso ojos de corderito degollado convenciendo casi de forma inmediata a un Ichigo rendido a sus pies**_

_**- Bueno ya que estas tan decidido te lo diré...Debes de llamar a Chad y a Ishida , diles que quedaremos en casa de Orihime para hablar con ella y si es necesario te disculparás por todo el sufrimiento que la hayas podido provocar**_

_**-Pero… - Ichigo intentó repricar pero Rukia con no le dejó**_

_**-¡NADA DE PEROS! Es eso o nada ¿¡Entendido!? – Estas palabras junto con el aura asesina que rodeaba a Rukia podían llegar a ser una arma mortal para la humanidad . Ichigo decidió no contradecirla … Y para ser sinceros , hizo bien .**_

_**-Si , si , como digas … - Ichigo hizo todo tal y como le dijo Rukia y se encaminaron a casa de Orihime , una vez estuvieron todo Ichigo le envió una mirada asesina a IShida con el mensaje de " Te vas a cagar chivato" , claro hasta que Rukia se giró para saber lo que pasaba .**_

_**Se extrañaron de que no se notara ningún reiatsu en la casa y procedieron a timbrar , a lo mejor era por eso que decía Kurosaki de que no la había podido encontrar la vez que salió del trabajo por que su reiatsu estaba encubierto .**_

_**Timbraron hasta que se hartaron , miraron por las ventanas y nada , todo apagado , todo perfectamente colocado , excepto una cosa , había una pulsera en medio del salón… Todos miraron a Ichigo pero nadie fue capaz de hablar , nadie excepto Rukia …**_

_**-Ichigo , ya es hora de que nos vayas diciendo que demonios fue lo que pasó en realidad con Orihime .**_

_**Ichigo palideció y empezó a contar su historia .Una vez acabó todos estaban sin palabras , la cosa era más seria de lo que se creían si todo es tal y como Ichigo decía.**_

_**-Chicos , esto no me gusta nada …**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Espero que no os pase como al grupo de Kurosaki y no os haya gustado mi historia , si os ha gustado dadle a favoritos , suscribirse o ponedme un comentario.**_

_**AVISO : NO SE CUANDO PODRE SUBIR CAPITULOS , ESPERO QUE LO COMPRENDAS Y GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN**_

_**¡comenten!**_

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	18. Chapter 19

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 18 : La libertad ya no es una ilusión**_

**_En Hueco Mundo:_**

**_(narrado por Orihime Inoue)_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Grimmjow-san y yo estamos corriendo en un espacio negro , si , completamente negro , y por desgracia la única forma de llegar a Hueco Mundo es mediante una Garganta , y como que Grimmjow-san no es muy bueno controlando el reiatsu … Pues me toca hacerlo a mi , y si me equivoco caemos al vacío y morimos … Vamos que estoy haciendo una actividad de alto riesgo sin pagar nada ¡YUJUUU!_

_Una vez más rumbo a Hueco Mundo , la base a partir de la cual emergen todas mis pesadillas . Cuando llegue todo podría haber cambiado , tal vez nada es igual ¿Y si habíamos ido para nada? ¿Y si la decisión de ir a Hueco Mundo era un error? Mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas , gira como una peonza con todos mis pensamientos a su alrededor, siento que voy a desmallarme … Pero no , no puedo volver a ser un estorbo , y no puedo ni quiero volver a abandonar a Ulquiorra a su suerte …_

_-Grimmjow-san …_

_-Hm…_

_-¿Porqué cuando viste las noticias, dijiste que debíamos de volver a Hueco Mundo?_

_-Bueno … Es algo así como que cuando en la Tierra ocurren fenómenos inexplicables porqué algo ha cambiado en Hueco Mundo , por si no lo sabes la Sociedad de Almas está bastante más lejos de la Tierra y por eso no la afecta tanto como Hueco Mundo…_

_-Entonces , eso significa que ¿Ulquiorra ha sido resucitado?_

_-Sinceramente … No lo sé , pero si algo te puedo asegurar es que para que haya un boquete tan grande en Karakura , es porque algo muy gordo está pasando en Hueco Mundo …_

_Me estremecí de solo pensar que tal vez Ulquiorra esté muerto y no lo hayan resucitado , que simplemente tal y como dictan las leyes de la naturaleza murió y no se puede hacer nada para devolverle a la vida , para darle una segunda oportunidad ._

_No, no quiero pensar , no quiero sentir este dolor en mi pecho , no puedo ser débil , no quiero preocupar a Grimmjow-san , no quiero terminar siendo una carga para él también .Por eso , voy a ser fuerte y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie me impida decidir lo que quiero y lo que soy, voy a encontrar a Ulquiorra , y en el caso de que no esté vivo , yo misma me encargaré de traerlo de vuelta y concederle una segunda oportunidad en un mundo que lo único que hizo fue aprisionar en un cofre cerrando a cal y canto su "corazón " , le daré unas alas nuevas con las que pueda surcar el cielo azul y tocar con sus dedos las nubes de algodón ._

_ Yo romperé sus cadenas , yo le daré una vida , yo crearé un mundo en el que él exista ._

_Concentré más reiatsu haciendo así más sólido el camino que estaba formando y corrí , corrí tan rápido como mis músculos me lo permitían , corrí hasta llegar a la luz , corrí hasta que aterricé en aquel desierto de plantas secas y casas hechas de rocas , aterricé en aquel lugar donde el cielo era negro , donde las estrellas no habitaban , donde las esperanzas eran eliminadas y donde la Luna , era lo único que le brindaba un poco de luz a un paisaje desolador…_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**_Con Ulquiorra antes de la llegada de Orihime y Grimmjow:_**

**_(narrado por Ulquiorra )_**

_Sentía como poco a poco mi energía era drenada , como cada vez era más y más absorbido por una especie de agujero negro , que me hacía sentir como mi cuerpo era estrujado por una presión que nunca antes había sentido , mi cuerpo se entumecía a la velocidad en que perdía de vista el horizonte , a la velocidad a la que mis recuerdos pasaban a un segundo plano y la muerte me enseñaba algo parecido a lo que posiblemente iba a ser mi camastro . Sonreí , "Al menos tengo una cama" pensé , si lo veías desde una punto de vista positivo a pesar de ser un diablo , no sería un diablo que duerme en el suelo ._

_Mi vista comenzó a nublarse , pareciera que ya había llegado al fondo del abismo y que solamente me quedaba esperar a que el diablo abriera las puertas del Infierno .Todo a mi alrededor se volvió rojo y una fuerza invisible me giró para que viera una inmensa puerta con dos esqueletos gigantes ._

_Comenzó a abrirse , y un humo gris y fétido hizo presencia , era como si todas las calefacciones del mundo humano hubieran sido encendidas al máximo en mi llegada al infierno , ví como una mano gigantesca salía de la puerta , portando una katana de doble filo consigo , según sabía eso debía de atravesarme y llevarme al infierno , un lugar donde el descanso no existe y dónde únicamente el dolor y sufrimiento eran bienvenidos …Respiré profundamente y acepté mi destino , después de todo ¿Porqué no hacerlo? De todas formas no es como si hubiera un plan B ._

_La herramienta se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí pero ,cuando pensé que un dolor inexplicable me invadiría hasta hacerme creer que pedir misericordia e intentar huir sería una opción , algo ocurrió …Dos ojos dorados gigantescos aparecieron desde el fondo de la puerta , y una voz me habló…_

_-¿Porqué no huyes? – Vaya , eso me sorprendió al parecer el señor del Infierno tiene curiosidades … Interesante , pero su pregunta es estúpida_

_-Pensé que serías alguien con más inteligencia , no huyo porque no serviría intentarlo , y porque en el caso de que lo consiguiera mi única razón hasta éste momento para vivir …Ya no existe ._

_-En ese caso… ¿Cual era tu razón para vivir? – Al parecer hay más personas tan preguntonas como la "Mujer"_

_-Eso no te incube – Dí por zanjado el tema , mientras una gota de agua caía en mi rostro , una sensación cálida invadió mi cuerpo , se sentía como si alguien estuviera tirando de mí con fuerza , pero gentilmente , como si intentara no hacerme dañ al dueño del Infierno mientras la katana se alejaba y la puerta se cerraba con un último mensaje _

_-Lo siento pero me temo que tu única razón para vivir ha vuelto a por ti… - La puerta se cerró mientras mi cuerpo era elevado a una velocidad inhumana , por la presión del aire en mi cabeza al elevarnos tuve que bajarla para evitar desnucarme_

_-¡Ulquiorra!_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Creo que no he tardado mucho , y además les he subido el capítulo que tanto me pidieron , espero que me comenteis mucho !  
><strong>_

_AVISO: no se cada cuanto podré subir conti , espero que lo entiendan , gracias por su comprensión_

_Bueno , espero que os haya gustado y si es así suscribiros , comentad o agregad a favoritos ¡GRACIAS!_


	19. Chapter 20

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 19: Aunque los problemas sigan llegando , nunca te dejaré solo de nuevo...  
><strong>_

_**En Hueco Mundo:**_

_**(Orihime de narradora)**_

_Seguía aferrándome a ese brazo inherte cuando Grimmjow-san consiguió sacar fuera de la arena el cuerpo de Ulquiorra ,para posteriormente posarlo sobre ésta . Grimmjow-san era el que hacía todo el trabajo mientras yo solo estaba en shock , no me podía creer que ese fuera Ulquiorra , el Cuarto Espada , el poseedor de Murciélago , aquél que fue el único Espada capaz de hacer una segunda Resurrección …_

_Me aferré más fuerte a su mano y levanté la otra mano hacia su rostro y lo acaricié ante la mirada atónita de Grimmjow-san…_

_-¿¡Se puede saber que demonios estás hacien… - Corté en seco a Grimmjow-san_

_-Está…Caliente…- Grimmjow-san no reaccionaba pero, sinceramente me importa bien poco lo que pueda estar pasando por su mente , ahora lo único que ocupa mi mente es la posibilidad de que Ulquiorra pudiera estar vivo_

_Me acerqué a su pecho apoyando mi oreja en él y apartando el pelo que caía , cerré los ojos y recé por escuchar una señal , algo que me hiciera creer que podía seguir con vida …_

_Esperé un buen rato hasta que…_

_Pum… Pum-pum …Pum …Pum-pum… Pum …Pum-pum…_

_-¡Está vivo! – Grimmjow reaccionó e imitó lo que yo hacía , pegó su oreja al pecho de Ulquiorra y sintió los latidos acompasados de su corazón , abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que ...Ulquiorra estaba vivo_

_-Ulquiorra ...¡Estas vivo! - Me abracé a su cuerpo tendido sobre la arena mientras mis lágrimas recorrían libre mente mi rostro , naciendo en el corazón , saliendo por mis ojos , recorriendo mis mejillas y acabando en su pecho...Sí , lloré , lloré como una niña pequeña , pero no lloraba de tristeza , lloraba de alegría. Porque él estaba vivo , porque al fin podría salvarlo , porque la vida le daría una segunda oportunidad , porque al fin podría redimir mi pecado._

_Grimmjow-san , apoyó su mano en mi hombro , y poco a poco me aparté de Ulquiorra, Grimmjow-san me sonrió de una forma muy tierna , me hizo pensar que ya nada malo podía pensar , y para que mentir , le creí..._

_-G-grimmjow-san … Ulquiorra...Él , el está vivo , lo hemos conseguido -Me lancé hacia él, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y pasé mus brazos por su cuello-¡Lo hemos conseguido Grimmjow-san!- La lágrimas fluían cada vez más rápido empapando su camiseta , solamente repetía una y otra vez que Ulquiorra estaba vivo . Grimmjow-san pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y me acercó más a él -Gracias por todo Grimmjow-san – Al oir esto , me apartó poco a poco de él , me sorprendí un poco pensando que tal vez le hubiera molestado mi comportamiento ,pero no ._

_-Ey , no me tienes porque dar las gracias , después de todo si no me hubiérais dejado vivo , nada de esto hubiera ocurrido -Acarició mi cara , al tacto yo cerré los ojos y él secó mis lágimas -¿Que te parece si curas al paliducho?_

_-Me parece una muy buena idea -sonreí y me dispuse a curar a Ulquiorra , me toqué las orquillas , inspiré y expiré de forma lenta y pausada -¡Sōten Kisshun! - Un halo naranja envolvió a Ulquiorra , cerré los ojos y me concentré en el manejo correcto del reiatsu para curarlo completa y rápidamente , Grimmjow-san se sentó en la arena cruzando las piernas estilo yoga , sin perderse un solo detalle de lo que estaba pasando._

_Al rato Grimmjow-san me llamó :_

_-Oi , Princesita , será mejor que nos pongamos a andar hacia Las Noches – Toda la concentración que había logrado tener se fue al garete en el mismo instante en que de la boca de Grimmjow-san salió "Las Noches"_

_-¿Que ? ¿Porque tenemos que ir a Las Noches? Aquí estamos bien , además , debo curar a Ulquiorra..._

_-Piensalo , si despierta en medio del desierto y con nosotros dos al lado se sentirá aturdido ,es mejor que le cures en Las Noches y que cuando despierte esté en su ambiente natural , además será más cómodo para tí curarlo en la enfermería que no en medio del desierto ¿No crees? - Vacilé unos instantes y luego asentí dubitativa _

_-Pues más vale que nos demos prisa , se acerca una tormenta de arena por el este – Cuando me quise dar cuenta teníamos la tormenta casi encima por lo que Grimmjow-san nos cogió a Ulquiorra y a mi y nos llevó en volandas hasta Las Noches- Bueno pues aquí estamos , hogar dulce hogar – Cuando porfin pude tocar tierra después de un viaje movidito , Las Noches estaba casi como antes solo que ahora la estaban por así decirlo reconstruyendo por los desperfectos que causamos cuando me fueron a rescatar._

_Grimmjow-san comenzó a caminar hacia Las Noches pero algo hizo que parara en seco..._

_-¡GRIMMI-CHAN! -¿GRIMMI-CHAN? Pero que demonios..._

_-No , otra vez no porfavor – Grimmjow se puso una mano en la frente como un gesto de desesperación -Princesita será mejor que cojas a Ulquiorra – Grimmjow-san dejó a Ulquiorra tendido en el suelo y yo puse un escudo protector para que nada le pasara_

_-¡GRIMMI-CHAN! ¡Has vuelto! - Esa voz..._

_-Nel , quitate de encima mío - Grimmjow-san se retorcía intentando en vano quitarse de encima a Nel-chan , esta vez era una adulta y no una niña por lo que Grimmjow-san estaba siendo aplastado tal y como en el pasado lo fue Kurosaki-kun..._

_-¡Orihime-chan! - Se apartó a la velocidad del Sonido de Grimmjow-san y se lanzó a abrazarme -Cuanto tiempo sin verte , ya me podías venir a visitarme más a menudo – Nel -chan no paraba de sonreir .Siguió hablando por un rato hasta que se apartó de mi y comenzó a mirara a todos lados , después se volvió a hacia mi y con una sonrisa en la cara abrió la caja de Pandora...-¿Dónde esta Itsygo? No lo veo Orihime -chan - En ese momento Grimmjow-san se levantó del suelo y se dirijo a Nel -chan_

_-Tsk , deja de meter tus narices en lo que no te importa - Grimmjow-san se quitó el polvo de su ropa y encaró a Nel -chan_

_-Pero Grimmi-chan ¡Yo quiero saber! - Nel -chan estaba en pose retadora mirando a Grimmjow-san , poniendo los brazos en jarra y acercando su cara a la de él_

_-Pues te vas a tener que aguantar las ganas jejejeje – Grimmjow-san en un movimiento rápido atrapó a Nel -chan y la cogió en brazos mientras que ésta pataleaba sin cesar – Ey , Princesita coge tu a Ulquiorra que yo estoy muy ocupado manteniendo a raya a esta fiera -Grimmjow-san fue a andar pero Nel -chan se bajó lo suficientemente rápido como para que a mi no me diera tiempo a reaccionar y rompiera el escudo protector de Ulquiorra _

_Cuando Nel -chan vió a Ulquiorra se acercó a él para ver si tenía pulso , cuando lo verificó se fue contra Grimmjow-san y lo cogió de la camisa con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó contra un muro y lo aprisionó en él .Puse otra vez el escudo protector y escuché a Nel-chan hecha una furia_

_-¡Sexta Espada ! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HACIÉNDO REVIVIENDO A ULQUIORRA CIFER!? Conoces perfectamente el peligro en el que nos pones a todos al revivirlo y aún así lo hacer ¡¿Estás loco!?_

_-Puede ser , tal vez ,¿Quien sabe? Jejeje – Nel-chan perdió la paciéncia y atravesó el muro con su cuerpo . Grimmjow-san en ningún momento trató de zafarse de su agarre , es más perecía como si estuviera conforme con eso , pero yo no_

_-¡NEL-CHAN PARA LO VAS A MATAR COMO SIGAS ASÍ! TE LO DIRÉ TODO PERO PARA AHORA – Nel-chan al escucharme tiró a Grimmjow -san contra el suelo y yo me puse justo en frente de Grimmjow-san de tal forma en que ella no pudiera tocarle_

_-Oi , estoy perféctamente así que no sueltes prenda Princesita -Nel -chan se iba a volver a lanzar contra él pero yo la paré_

_-Grimmjow-san , lo siento mucho pero esta vez no voy a escucharte , Nel -chan yo te lo contaré todo pero no aquí , entremos en Las Noches – Nel -chan asintió no muy segura de que yo en verdad le fuera a decir la verdad , pero aún así confió en nosotros._

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**¡Gommenne!**_

_**Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto pero he estado muy ocupada , además a partir de ahora subiré un capítulo por semana **_

_**¡HONTONI GOMMENASAI MINA-SAN !**_

_**Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y si es así , porfavor denle a megusta , suscríbanse o denle a favoritos **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo : )**_


	20. Chapter 21

**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA_**

**_Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!_**

**_Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes_**

**_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**_Capítulo 20: Hollow Knight (El caballero Hollow)_**

**_En Hueco Mundo_**

**_(Orihime de narradora)_**

_ Grimmjow-san cogió a Ulquiorra de forma delicada , le hice una señal con la mano y entramos al palacio del ex -capitán del quito Escuadrón del Gotei 13 , entramos a la cárcel más pura ,entramos al lugar dónde las pesadillas son creadas y los sueños desaparecen tal y como los cometas hacen al acercarse al sol ,desaparecen dejando una estela tras de sí para que por lo menos podamos llegar a tener evidencia sobre su existencia …Entramos en "Las Noches"._

_Nel-chan le lanzaba miradas indiscretas a Grimmjow-san el cual las respondía, y aunque posiblemente , no , fijo era solo mi imaginación , juraría que en algún momento mientras mantenían contacto visual hubo una corriente eléctrica en la que saltaron chispas…_

_Mientras recorríamos los pasillos sin gente de "Las Noches" cientos de diapositivas de la forma en la que llegué al paraíso de las pesadillas acompañaron mi mente hasta mi llegada a la enfermería. Una vez allí , Nel-chan abrió la puerta y Grimmjow-san entró con Ulquiorra al hombro y le gritaba al arrancar de la enfermería que se marchara._

_"No quiero, no quiero entrar" Sí, resulta que a pesar de todos mis intentos por no mostrarme endeble frente a los demás , otra vez recaigo en la que alguna vez fue mi rutina ,el miedo … Encogí los hombros al sentír la mirada con odio del arrancar ,cerré los ojos al sentir la leve brisa que formó al marcharse y me mordí el labio cuando me puse a temblar. _

_Nel-chan me miraba dubitativa , no sabía si ayudarme o no , lo sabía por mero hecho de que su mano parecía querer mi hombro pero quedaba parada en una especie de barrera invisible , Nel-chan finalmente anuló la proximidad que hasta entonces había entre mi hombro y su mano , suspiró lentamente y entró en la enfermería sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta para ver como estaba , simplemente entró y le echó la bronca a Grimmjow-san por la forma en la que había echado al arrancar y así comenzó otra bonita discursión entre Nel-chan y Grimmjow-san ._

_"Inspira , expira , inspira , expira , inspira , expira" En realidad no creo que pueda decir con certeza la cantidad de veces que me repetí eso se forma inconsciente en mi cabeza , tampoco puedo asegurar en que momento me dejé llevar y entré a enfermería evitando a ese par , y tal y como digo esto , tampoco creo poder describir las caras de Grimmjow-san y Nel-chan al ver mi cara , según Grimmjow-san mis ojos tenían un brillo nunca antes visto en ellos , según Nel -chan daba miedo , pero según yo , mis ojos tal y como algún sabio alguna vez dijo , son el reflejo de mi alma y mi alma al igual que las de los demás está impregnada por el pecado , el dolor , el amor , la amistad , la alegría y la desilusión ...No puedo decir que no haya cosas que tal vez si hubiera tenido una oportunidad no hubiera cambiado , tampoco puedo decir que mi vida no haya sido buena , pero lo que si puedo decir es que tal y como el yin y el yan expresan , en lo malo siempre hay algo bueno y en lo bueno siempre hay algo malo , en mi caso para los demás todo era bueno , pero en realidad lo que yo creo es que mi vida alegre simplemente ha sido un tupido velo que yo corrí alrededor de la tristeza , el dolor , la angustia , la ira , el odio , la nostalgia , la melancolía , la desilusión y la desesperación … En realidad creo que mis ojos reflejan la auténtica verdad detrás de toda la burda mentira que tal y como las arañas hacen , yo tejí alrededor de mi miseria ._

_Nel-chan se acercó a mí con los ojos muy abiertos , pero Grimmjow-san se le adelantó y me pasó un brazo por el hombro haciendo que toda la tensión de la que hasta ese momento estaba presente, se marchara , al igual que la mirada asesina ,que hasta ese momento decoraba mis ojos._

_-Princesita , ¿Que hacemos? ¿Se lo contamos todo? - Yo simplemente asentí , el apoyo de Grimmjow-san era de gran ayuda ."Inspira , expira" obedecí sin rechistar a lo que mi mente me dictaba hacer en ese momento , cuando por fin me sentí calmada y comencé mi relato entre pucheros y demás caras raras que Nel-chan ponía de vez en cuando , Grimmjow-san hacía ya tiempo que había quitado su brazo de mis hombros lo cual me hizo poder expresarme mejor con gestos y representaciones abstractas .Cuando terminé Nel-chan no hizo preguntas y se marchó , miré a Grimmjow-san en busca de una respuesta a su comportamiento de Nel-chan , pero el simplemente me sonrió y señaló a Ulquiorra ,asentí y puse el Soten Kishun y ví como Grimmjow-san abandonaba la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_Puse el Sōten Kisshun y miré a Ulquiorra, cogí su mano y la estreché entre las mías , me fijé en su rostro blanquecino , en sus lágrimas de un color verde bosque , en su pelo azabache , negro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas . _

_Había unos cuantos pelos rebeldes cayendo por su rostro y con mi mano los quité de forma suave y lenta ,tenía la piel más fina que la mejor porcelana y fría como un día de invierno .Después de esto comencé a curarle , sin soltar en ningún momento su mano la cual poco a poco era más caliente , Ulquiorra era como un niño pequeño el cual con el más mínimo roce podía morir, me sentía como su madre cuidándolo . _

**_(Grimmjow narrador)_**

_Cuando la Princesita empezó a contar la historia parecía estar complétamente segura de sus palabras y eso me hizo sentir orgulloso de haberla traído a pesar de los peros de los demás. Cuando acabó de hablar miré a Neliel que me estaba haciendo una seña para que la siguiera ,la princesita me miró y yo simplemente sonreí y la señalé que era hora de curar a Ulquiorra , ella como respuesta asintió y sonrió . Salí de la enfermería a buscar a la petarda de Neliel y al dar media vuelta me la encontré de frente y cabizbaja , la fui a preguntar pero ella simplemente comenzó a andar y yo la seguí ._

_Después de un rato llegamos al sitio de reuniones , Neliel abrió las puertas y me encontré con Nnoitra , Apacci* , Sung-Sun* , Mila Rose y Harribel* , la cual ahora era la Reina de Las Noches ._

_-Grimmjow , entra - Neliel me había formado una especie de consejo de guerra , maldita tramposa …_

_-Tsk – Entré y me senté en mi asiento habitual - ¿Y bien? ¿Para que soy bueno? – Sentí la mirada asesina de todos los espadas sobre mi , claro la de todos excepto la de Nnoitra que es el único anormal capaz de reirse de todo ._

_-Deja de hacerte el gracioso y cuéntanos como piensas resolver todo el embrollo que has montado-La que habló fue Apacci , conocida por su temperamento explosivo_

_-No se de que me estás hablando , y procura tenerle más respeto a tus superiores …Fracción - En ese momento Apacci se levantó del asiento y subió un pie a la mesa quedando apoyada con la otra en el sillón y a punto de caerse por que sus compañeras la estaban tirando hacia atrás ._

_En el momento en el que Nnoitra quiso volver a reír , Neliel se subió a la mesa y se agachó delante de mí cogiéndome por el cuello de la camisa:_

_-Mira Grimmjow , estamos siendo muy pacientes contigo pero no nos hinches mucho las narices porque a lo peor ni tu ni tus acompañantes salen vivos de aquí ¿Has pillado el concepto?- Tragué fuerte , no podía dejar que la pasara algo a la Princesita, ah , se me olvidaba que si algo malo le llega a pasar al "paliducho" a ella la dará un ataque de pánico ¡AHHH! ¿POR QUÉ SOY YO EL TONTO DE TURNO AL QUE LE PASAN ESTAS COSAS? _

_A todo el mundo se le quitaron de repente las ganas de hablar o de reírse en el caso de Nnoitra , solamente nos miraban perplejos por la escena que Neliel y yo estábamos protagonizando :_

_-¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero saber?_

_-Depende - Neliel agarró más fuerte y entrecerró sus ojos mirándome de forma amenazante , como era de esperarse en mí , ni tan siquiera me inmuté y la seguí mirando igual que ella a mí , retándola y con una sonrisa de superioridad que sabía no soportaba_

_-Y¿Se puede saber de qué demonios depende? –Khe , su cara no tenía precio , me encantaba esa cara de enfado que conseguía que saliera de ella ... En pocas ocasiones , pero aún así me encantaba . _

_-Depende de que me dejéis contar todo lo que sé y lo que la Princesita no ha contado – Neliel poco a poco me soltó , se levantó y saltó de nuevo a su asiento mientras que Tier harribel seguía con sus ojos cerrados dándome la palabra_

_Cuando empecé a contarles el resultado de mis investigaciones y como fue mi vida al lado de Orihime Inoue nadie pestañeaba , después Neliel contó lo que la Princesita le dijo y así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que porfin acabamos . Ese fue el instante en el que Tier harribel abrió los ojos y me miró de forma amenazante y como si sus ojos llevaran veneno sentí un escalofrío recorrerme de pies a cabeza _

_-Entonces Grimmjow¿Qué piensas hacer si Ulquiorra se descontrola y decide seguir con lo que Aizen le encargó? ¿ Acaso piensas hacerte cargo de todo aunque eso cueste tu vida? Piensa que él es el Cuarto Espada y tu eres el Sexto , además de que es el único Espada con una segunda Resurrección y no sabemos con que poderes despierte ni las ordenes de quien lleve y en el caso de que así sea de quién son … ¿Qué pasa si te mata y vuelve a secuestrar a Orihime? O peor aún ¿ Que pasa si la mata ella? – En ese momento abrí los ojos-No se Grimmjow , yo no creo que esto salga bien , es mejor matarlo ahora… - Me levanté del asiento con tanta fuerza que la silla terminó tirada en el suelo , puse una mano con furza en la mesa y miré a todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí de forma desafiante , pero a quien más a Harribel _

_-¡NO! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas ante la mirada atónita de todos , pero la que más sorpresa reflejaba era la de Neliel , que en el fondo sé que todo esto solo lo ha hecho para que los demás no intentaran nada peor y así "Protegerme" , si es que a esto se le puede llamar proteger – Yo me haré cargo de todo y bajo ningún concepto dejaré que nada malo le pase a la chica , asique no matéis a Ulquiorra a no ser que queráis que yo mismo os mate a todos ¿¡ENTENDIDO!? – Escuché como los demás Espadas hablaban atropelladamente unos con otros , por lo que comencé mi camino de vuelta a donde estaba Orihime_

_-Grimmjow – Escuché la voz de Neliel llamándome y me paré en seco , después me giré y ví la sonrisa de Neliel mientras se acercaba a mí – Yo confío en ti –Me abrazó y yo sentí como si todos mis esfuerzos por contenerme hubieran tenido sentido , y antes de apartarla sin que nadie más se diera cuenta la abracé yo también y la dije en tono sincero " Gracias , por todo"_

_-¡NELIEL QUITATE YA DE ENCIMA MIO! Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que hagas esto – Ella simplemente se apartó y me sussurró " De nada " _

_-Grimmjow – Esa voz era de Harribel que en algún momento se puso a mi lado sin que yo me diera cuenta , por alguna razón ya estaba acostumbrado a eso – No nos decepciones_

_-Descuida – Sonreí de nuevo como siempre hacía y me marché levantando la mano en forma de despedida_

**_(Orihime de narradora) _**

_Sonreí con amargura al darme cuenta de que nadie más le podía cuidar de él ,y que seguramente yo me sentiría sola estando en su lugar. Estuve por 15 minutos sin soltarle la mano , pero ya tenía sueño , estaba muy cansada , no solo por la hora a la que me tuve que levantar , sino más bien por la caminata que hicimos , el reiatsu que he consumido y todo el tiempo que tuvimos que estar buscando a Ulquiorra entre esas montañas de arena blanca y esos castillos de roca … En verdad estaba agotada por lo que al ver una silla intenté ir a por ella , pero hubo algo que me retuvo_

_-¿U-ulquiorra? - Ulquiorra me estaba agarrando con fuerza la mano , una fuerza que un muerto no podía ejerce -¡ULQUIORRA! –Desice el Sōten Kisshun y me acerqué de nuevo a su pecho , el ritmo de su corazó era cada vez más rápido , empezó a sudar frío y , y-yo no sabía que hacer , por lo que simplemente comencé a zarandearlo con la mano que tenía libre y al ver que esto no funcionaba empecé a darle bofetones para que despertara , derrepente ví como su respiración se volvía ronca , al acercarme a su pecho para mirar su pulso noté como este disminuía de forma alarmante , me levante y una vez más volví a zarandearle , a gritarle , a pegarle , hasta a abrazarle y rogarle llorando ... Pero en el instante en el que mi mano se escurrió en entre la suya , que hasta ese momento era mi única esperanza de una recuperción aunque tortuosa , posible...En ese instante , en ese instante perdí toda esperanza ._

_Caí al suelo de rodillas , llorando al comprobar que su pulso había desaparecido junto con sus latidos_

_-Ulquiorra… - Solamente era capaz de susurrar su nombre mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro recordándome que una vez más lo había vuelto a estropear todo y que esta vez no habría una segunda oportunidad – ulquiorra …Ulquiorra … ULQUIORRA…¡ULQUIORRA! – En ese momento presa de mi desesperación me abracé a su cuerpo inherte en busca de una última oportunidad , y lloré , lloré hasta que mis dos lagunas quedaron secas , lloré hasta sentir como mi garganta se rompía , lloré hasta que sentí como dolía , lloré hasta sentir como mi alma se partía…_

_Al cabo de un rato me senté en una silla que había cerca , mientras pensaba que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora no había servido de nada , que solamente había perdido el tiempo , que me había peleado con mis amigos por una causa sin sentido , que en realidad nada en mi vida había tenido , o tenía sentido ya que yo era simplemente un barquito de papel movido por las mareas , las cuales me llevaban cada vez más lejos de lo que se supone es una vida feliz ._

_Me levanté de la silla y me recosté en la pared sollozando mientras me agarraba las piernas con ambas manos – Ulquiorra…_

_-M-mujer … - Un susurro , un lánguido llamado , sin vida , sin conocimiento ,sin nada …Solo era eso , pero para mí fue un oasis de tranquilidad. Me acerqué a él poco a poco , con miedo de que solamente hubiera sido una alucinación . Me acerqué a su pecho aún con recelo , y sonreí con alivio al ver que su pulso había vuelto , me acerqué a su rostro y sentí su respiración , le ví aún con sus ojos cerrados y al tocar su frente vi que estaba sudada por lo que fui a por una toalla y la mojé en agua fría para así contrarrestar los posibles restos de la fiebre_

**_(Narrador normal / neutro)_**

_Orihime se acercó al lavamanos y dejó correr el agua fría en una palangana de metal mientras con la otra mano cogía una toalla del montón. Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue del reciente despertar del Hollow que hasta entonces se había mantenido inconsciente , y que ahora se despertaba abriendo sus ojos jade y entrecerrándolos con el contacto con la luz artificial que decoraba la estancia , mientras ojeaba su entorno , entonces se sentó y puso sus pies en el suelo. Cuando Orihime se dio la vuelta observó a un Ulquiorra vistiendo unas ropas rotas y harapientas , se mantenía erguido sobre el suelo y se giraba para ver el rostro de quién en ese momento cruzaba el umbral de la puerta , a Orihime se le cayeron todos lo bartulos que en ese momento llevaba al suelo y comenzó a mover la boca intentando decir algo ante la mirada atónita de Grimmjow que cuando entró no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban:_

_-¡Oy! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TIRADA EN EL SUELO!? ¿Qué te pasa , has perdido la cabeza? - En ese momento vió como Orihime lejos de contestarle simplemente señalaba hacia una dirección la cual Grimmjow siguió hasta que … -¿¡U-ULQUIORRA!? _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Gommenne , sé que he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no andaba con mucho tiempo de sobra._

_Como verán este cap lo he hecho bastante más largo para recompensarle por la espera y es de hasta lo que aquí tengo escrito de 3082palabras : ) ¡Todo un record!_

**_Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y si es así , porfavor denle a megusta , suscríbanse o denle a favoritos _**

**_Gracias por su apoyo : )_**


	21. Chapter 22

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

_**LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

_**Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mi historia ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Aviso : este capítulo será narrado por varios personajes**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Capítulo 21: Y la luz en las tinieblas permanecerá  
><strong>_

_**En Hueco Mundo**_

_**(Narrador normal)**_

_**Entre los gestos sin sentido de Orihime y la cara sin expresión de Grimmjow , nos encontramos a un Ulquiorra el cual se mira a si mismo con sorpresa , a continuación mira fijamente su mano derecha y la gira observando todos sus perfiles mientras su mirada se vuelve negra , sombría...Ulquiorra en cosa de segundos se había convertido en un hombre cuya mirada no revela ni pensamientos ni emociones , su único pasatimepo es observar los objetos que hay a su alrededor mientras los nombra en alto , posiblemente para convencerse de su existencia:**_

_**-Camilla...Almohada...Mesa...Silla...Estanterías...Botiquín ...Toalla... - Fijó su vista en Orihime y a continuación en Grimmjow, ambos lo miraban esperando una reacción por parte del resucitado , pero Ulquiorra simplemente desvió su mirada hacia algo que para el era de mayor interés...- Y finalmente , puerta...**_

_**-¡NO!-Grimmjow gritó con la esperanza de que el Cuarto Espada no traspasara el umbral de la puerta , pero por desgracia para cuando Grimmjow reaccionó el Cuarto ya estaba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de una salida. Grimmjow salió en su busca pero Las Noches era un maldito laberinto y Grimmjow no era muy bueno reconociendo el reiatsu con lo cual ...Grimmjow fue el que acabó perdiendo en su propia casa...**_

_**(Orihime de narradora)**_

_**Estaba paralizada , no-no sabía que hacer , hace tan solo cinco minutos estaba tendido en la cama como un vegetal y hace media hora casi muere delante de mis ojos pero por algún motivo que desconozco , ahora esta delante mio ergido sobre sus dos pies observándose a si mismo como si ésta fuera la primera vez que lo hacía , era como si estuviera viendo en directo las reacciones de un bebe al querer conocer más sobre su mundo , pero no es un niño , es Ulquiorra .**_

_**Uno de los Espadas más sanguinarios, el Espada sin corazón , pero entonces... Si no tiene corazón ¿Cómo es que yo sí oí sus latidos? ¿Era una alucinación? No , por supuesto que no lo era , simplemente fue una absurda mentira que el propio Ulquiorra creó para protegerse a si mismo del dolor , la tristeza , el sufrimiento , la melancolía la nostalgia y ...El amor .**_

_**Pero ¿Cuánto ha de sufrir una persona para llegar a engañarse a sí mismo con tal de no sentir?**_

_**Su mirada ha cambiado , se acaba de transformar en la mirada de una marioneta , es como si la vida se le acabara de ir delante de mis ojos , pero sigue vivo .**_

_**Miro a Grimmjow-san , está horrorizado contemplando como Ulquiorra dice nombres al azar de objetos que ve a su alrededor. Me giro y veo como Ulquiorra mantiene su mirada fija en mi , por un instante , por una milésima de segundo pareció como si sus ojos volvieran a tener chispa , la chispa de la vida , esa que Ichigo le arrebató . **_

_**Bajo la mirada y cierro los ojos esperando que aparte su mirada de mí , es tan intensa que siento como si estuviera a punto de ahogarme, cierro los puños con fuerza al ver como me ignora y pasa a mirara a Grimmjow .**_

_**-¡NO! – Al escuchar eso veo como una luz verde pasa por delante de mí y esquiva a Grimmjow-san pasando así el umbral de la puerta , veo como Grimmjow-san hecha a correr en ese momento quiero salir corriendo detrás de Ulquiorra , quiero decirle que pare , que lo que hace no está bien…Quiero decirle tantas cosas , pero no puedo , no soy capaz de moverme , siento como mi cuerpo me grita "NO TE MUEVAS , AQUÍ ESTÁS SEGURA"… ¿En serio me voy a quedar aquí? ¿A caso quiero volver a ser una carga?¿Es que quiero que lo maten? ¿Es eso?¿He venido hasta aquí para nada? ¿Para recordarles lo frágil que soy? ¿Voy a estar toda mi vida dependiendo de los demás?...**_

_**-¡No , no quiero volver a ser una carga , esta vez seré yo la que los salve , esta vez seré yo la que demuestre de lo que soy capaz! – Salí corriendo de la enfermería y ví como Nel-chan me miraba asombrada**_

_**-¡Orihime-chan! – No la escuché , no me importaba lo que me fuera a decir , estaba segura de que habría tiempo para eso después.**_

_**Corrí por los pasillos de Las Noches mientras rememoraba como fueron los días de mi cautiverio , como Ulquiorra insistía en que debía de comer por "órden de Aizen –sama " ¿Irónico verdad ? En vez de odiarle por todo el daño que me hizo , lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en como ayudarlo , en como sacarlo del agujero negro en el que su vida se ha convertido . **_

_**Solo puedo pensar en como hallar una manera mediante la cual enseñarle lo maravilloso que es el mundo , quiero enseñarle que incluso en las tinieblas , la luz permanece iluminándonos por un camino hacia un mejor mañana .**_

_**Y así corrí hasta la salida de Las Noches en la cual encontré a Ulquiorra de pie , cogiéndose la cabeza con ambas manos y chillando :**_

_**-¡NO! DÉJAME EN PAZ , SOLO QUIERO SALIR ¡QUIERO VIVIR! **_

_**Él ¿Quiere vivir? – U-Ulquiorra ¿Te encuentras bien? –Me acerqué a él de forma precavida y cuando le fui a tocar la mano , el me la apartó de un manotazo mientras caía al suelo y se retorcía de dolor **_

_**Dolía , dolía verle , sentía como mi alma se rompía de verle así , nunca imaginé ver a alguien padecer tanto dolo ¿Es por eso que prefería no tener corazón? ¿Para no sufrir como ahora?**_

_**Me arrodillé en el suelo le aparté las manos de la cabeza y el abracé , al momento sentí como se relajaba y en un casi imperceptible susurro pronunciaba**_

_**-Mujer…**_

_**(Narrador externo)**_

_**Al momento llegó Grimmjow muy agitado , gritando algo que Orihime no conseguía entender:**_

_**-¡Detrás de ti! – En ese momento Orihime se giró y …**_

_**-Cuanto tiempo …Orihime**_

_**-T-tú**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_Gommenne , sé que he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no andaba con mucho tiempo de sobra._

_Gracias a todos lo que seguís mi fic y os habéis subscrito ^-^_

_**Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado y si es así , porfavor denle a megusta , suscríbanse o denle a favoritos **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo : )**_


End file.
